Double Vortex
by Duam78
Summary: Rose et le Dixième Docteur repartent vers de nouvelles aventures après avoir défait les Sycorax. Mais, un problème survient...Cette fic se déroule après le 1x07 de Stargate SG 1, et quelque part entre la fin du 2x00 et le 2x01 de DW
1. Un problème commun

**Un problème commun**

Le Docteur avait, une nouvelle fois, sauvé la planète Terre, cette fois-ci, d'une menace Sycorax. Il était temps pour lui de repartir vers de nouvelles aventures. Il venait de finir le repas de Noël qu'il avait partagé avec ses amis : Rose, Mickey et Jackie. Un véritable repas de Noël… puis ils étaient sortis afin de regarder la neige tomber sur Londres. Cette neige s'avéra être, d'après les explications du Docteur, les cendres du Vaisseau que le Premier Ministre Ariette Jones avait ordonné de détruire. C'était moins romantique… Le Docteur s'avança vers la porte du Tardis. Rose, qui ne savait pas s'il allait lui demander de l'accompagner, était anxieuse. Il s'était régénéré, avait changé physiquement et sa personnalité était un peu différente. Voudrait-il encore d'elle ?

**Rose : **Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? ****

**Le** **Docteur :** Hé bien …Je vais retrouver le Tardis et ma petite vie. ****

**Rose :** Tout seul ?

**Le Docteur :** Vous voulez venir ?

**Rose :** Oui !****

**Le** **Docteur :** C'est vrai ?****

**Rose** **:** Oui !

**Le Docteur :** Je pensais que … comme j'ai changé…

**Rose :** …Je pensais que comme vous aviez changé …. Vous ne voudriez plus de moi ?

**Le Docteur :** J'adorerais que vous veniez !

**Rose :** D'accord.

Ils restèrent un moment, immobiles, à regarder le ciel, avant que Jackie leur dise.

**Jackie : ** Vous êtes dingues! Tous les deux, vous cherchez les ennuis !

**Le Docteur :** Les ennuis ne sont que des parenthèses ! Tant de choses nous attendent là-haut. Tout est nouveau pour moi ! Toutes ces planètes… ces créatures, ces horizons, que je n'ai pas encore vus. Du moins, avec ces yeux. Et ce sera … Fantastic !

Le Docteur avança la main vers Rose, l'invitant à la prendre dans la sienne. Rose hésitait, cette main l'effrayait encore. Le Docteur l'avait perdue lors d'un duel et elle avait repoussé toute seule…

**Rose :** Où allons-nous pour commencer ?

Le Docteur pointa le doigt vers le ciel et désigna une partie du ciel.

**Le Docteur :** Hum… Par là… Non, attendez… Par là !

Après avoir dit au revoir à Jackie et Mickey, les deux compagnons entrèrent dans le Tardis. Le Docteur jeta machinalement son manteau sur une armature soutenant la salle, et se dirigea vers la colonne centrale de commande. Rose déposa le sien sur un siège et se rapprocha du Docteur. Il avait entré les coordonnées de la destination qu'il avait choisie mais s'amusait à ne pas répondre à Rose qui s'évertuait à la lui demander.

Tout se déroulait sans encombre, le Tardis voyageait à travers le vortex du temps et de l'espace, en direction de New New Earth. Soudainement, le Tardis fut secoué par des turbulences et des étincelles sortirent de la console centrale.

**Rose :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Docteur ?

**Le Docteur :** je ne sais pas…

Le Docteur scrutait l'écran d'un air inquiet. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il semblait que le vortex qu'ils venaient d'emprunter avait été aspiré à l'intérieur… d'un autre vortex ! Il décida de stopper les moteurs ainsi que le générateur de vortex et d'essayer de se matérialiser à un endroit sûr d'où il pourrait examiner la situation.

_Au même moment, à un autre endroit…_

Sloushh ! Le vortex généré par la Porte des Etoiles venait de se refermer. L'équipe SG-1 revenait de P3X-774 [1], une planète technologiquement sous-développée d'apparence, mais qui avait apporté son lot de surprises aux quatre voyageurs. Après avoir subi l'attaque des gardes serpents d'Apophis [2] qui avait eu pour conséquence leurs morts, ils s'étaient « réveillés » dans le village des Noxs, un peuple pacifique, dont le niveau de technologie, surtout dans le domaine de la médecine et de l'invisibilité, était extrêmement avancé. Les Noxs avaient refusé de partager leur savoir, préférant ne pas s'impliquer dans les conflits des autres. Les Noxs avaient une apparence primitive, une sorte de fusion en un être humain et la végétation. Ne pouvant convaincre les représentants de cette race, de conclure un accord d'alliance entre leurs deux peuples, SG-1 était alors repartie vers la Porte des Etoiles et avait franchi le vortex en direction du Stargate Command. Le Voyage de retour se fit sans heurt pour l'équipe, ils en avaient l'habitude maintenant, cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'ils avaient commencé leurs voyages d'exploration à travers les galaxies, et pour eux, franchir cette « barrière d'eau verticale », était dorénavant comme passer sous une cascade. À leur matérialisation sur la rampe d'accès, le Général Hammond les attendait. Il semblait inquiet. ****

**O'Neill :** Lucie! I'm home [3] ! Lança t-il avec sa bonne humeur sarcastique habituelle. ****

**Hammond :** Colonel ! Vous avez eu un problème ?

Les trois compagnons du Colonel regardèrent leur supérieur d'un air interrogatif.

**Carter :** Mon Général ?

**Hammond :** Cela fait trois heures que nous vous attendons depuis votre dernier message nous avertissant de votre retour ! L'informa le Général.

**O'Neill :** Vous rigolez, là ! Il se dépêcha de rajouter un « Monsieur » avant qu'Hammond le fusille du regard.

**Jackson :** Si je puis me permettre, il ne m'a pas semblé que nous ayons eu le moindre problème lors du voyage de retour.

**Teal'c :** En effet [4], Daniel Jackson.

**Carter :** Je lance immédiatement un programme d'analyse sur le fonctionnement de la porte !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se diriger vers les escaliers menant à la salle de commande, l'alarme anti-intrusion se mit en marche, inondant la salle d'embarquement d'une lumière rouge.

**Hammond :** Fermez l'iris [5] ! Ordonna t-il au sergent Siler situé derrière la vitre de protection.

**Siler :** Ça ne vient pas de la Porte, Mon Général !

**O'Neill :** Comment ça, pas de la Porte ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? D'où cela pourrait-il bien venir d'autre, Siler ? Hurla t-il pour couvrir le sirène hurlant dans l'ensemble du Cheyenne Mountain Complex [6].

**Siler :** Je ne sais pas mon colonel ! Mais j'en suis sûr, ça ne vient pas de la Porte !

[1] Cf : Stargate SG1 - 1x07 « les Nox » . Chaque planète visité est dénommé par une suite de lettres et de chiffres.

[2] Ennemi principal de la Saison 1 : Dieu Go'auld. "serpent" parasite qui "squate" le corps de son hôte.

[3] Réplique tirée de l'épisode SG - 1x04 « la théorie de Broca »

[4] Réponse habituelle et récurente du personnage (VO : Indeed)

[5] Bouclier de protection infranchissable protégeant le SG Command d'invasions aliennes.

[6] Nom de la base SG, située au Colorado.


	2. Welcome to SGC

**Welcome to SGC !**

Le Tardis entra dans sa phase de matérialisation, apparaissant et disparaissant, devenant de plus en plus visible. Le Docteur ne savait pas où il allait atterrir, ses moniteurs étant Hors Service. Dans la salle du Stargate Command, l'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages. SG-12 et 13 [1] étaient arrivées en renfort dès que l'alarme avait retenti, et visaient cette étrange boîte de police bleue. Le Colonel O'Neill gardait le bras levé, en signe d'attente. Tous étaient sur les nerfs. Le Capitaine Carter et le Docteur Jackson avaient eux aussi mis en joue la cabine avec leur P90 [2] et Teal'c dirigeait son Zat'nik'tel [3] vers la porte. Un grincement venant de l'appareil se fit entendre. O'Neill, fit un léger signe de la main, indiquant que les équipes devaient se tenir prêtes. La porte s'entrouvrit et un homme, brun, apparut, un large sourire sur le visage !****

**Le Docteur :** Oh, bonjour ! Des personnes… Rose, venez, apparemment on est dans une base militaire !

**Rose :** Une base quoi ?

Le Docteur franchit la porte et leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Rose le rejoignit un peu trop brutalement, se cogna à son compagnon et se retrouva affalée sur le sol. Regardant attentivement les hommes armés postés devant lui, le docteur se pencha pour aider Rose à se relever, tout en implorant du regard la première personne devant lui de ne pas tirer. Une fois relevée, Rose et le Docteur reprirent la position que ce dernier venait de quitter pour l'aider.

**Le Docteur :** Vous… vous pouvez baissez vos armes ? Ah, ces militaires, toujours à jouer au plus forts ! Je … je n'aime pas les armes…

**O'Neill :** Qui diable êtes-vous ?

**Le Docteur : Oh**… oui… bien sûr ! John Smith accompagné de Mlle Rose Tyler ! Enchanté … Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom?

**O'Neill:** Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air force!  
**  
**  
Le Docteur montra à O'Neill son papier psychique, sur lequel chaque personne de la salle de commande voyait la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de leur annoncer. Le Colonel ordonna à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes, mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de le faire, Daniel Jackson leur dit de rester en joue!  
**  
**  
**Jackson :** Intéressant, Monsieur Smith ! Ce bout de papier… il est totalement blanc ! (à O'Neill) Y'a rien sur ce papier ! Pourquoi tu leur fais baisser leurs armes !

**O'Neill :** Comment ça rien! Mais moi, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus !  
**  
**  
**Le Docteur :** Ok, d'accord. C'est vrai, y'a rien sur le papier ! C'est un papier psychique qui montre aux personnes ce que je veux qu'elles y voient ! Seul un esprit très développé arrive à déjouer ce piège. Impressionnant !

**O'Neill :** Alors qui êtes-vous ?  
**  
**  
**Le Docteur : Je** suis… le Docteur !

**Jackson :** Docteur "qui" [4] ?

**Le Docteur :** Oh… le Docteur… juste… le Docteur ! Et elle, c'est vraiment Rose. Et… baissez ces armes !  
**  
**  
**O'Neil : Oh**, non, encore un docteur !

**Rose :** Vous avez un problème avec les docteurs ?

**O'Neill :** Non, j'ai juste un problème avec les scientifiques ! [5]  
**  
**  
Le Général de la base s'avança vers les deux étrangers et s'adressa au docteur.  
**  
**  
**Hammond :** Je suis le commandant de cette base. Général George Hammond. Que faites-vous là ? Et qui êtes vous ?

**Le Docteur :** Je suis un voyageur… je vais là où mon vaisseau me mène….

**Rose :** …Et il sauve les gens !

**Le Docteur :** non… non… non… Rose, s'il vous plait… ne faites pas ça !

**Rose :** Quoi, c'est vrai ! Jamais vous ne le dites et pourtant c'est ce que vous faîtes !

**Le Docteur :** Excusez moi, mais Vous voudriez vraiment pas baisser ces armes ?

**Hammond :** Repos messieurs !

Les soldats baissèrent leurs armes et se mirent en position de repos. Le Docteur se détendit un peu et Rose baissa les bras qu'elle avait gardés en l'air tout ce temps.

**Le Docteur :** (à Carter) Quelle est cette planète ? Vous avez l'air humains ! Vous êtes humains ? [6]

**Carter : **Oui, pourquoi ? C'est optionnel?

**Le Docteur : **ben… pour moi… oui…

**Carter : **Vous êtes un alien !

**Le Docteur : **Yeap !

**Teal'c :** Moi, je suis un Jaffa !

**Le Docteur :** Enchanté !

Teal'c leva son sourcil et gratifia le Docteur d'un hochement de la tête, lui signifiant son respect.

**O'Neill :** Ok, les martiens, un petit tour à l'infirmerie avant le débriefing.

**Le Docteur : **Je … je ne… je ne suis pas de Mars … *soupirs*

Rose et le Docteur suivirent le groupe dans les couloirs du SGC jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Janet Fraiser, le médecin de la base, accueillit les voyageurs et les informa des analyses qu'elle allait mener. Elle commença par leur prélever plusieurs tubes de sang. Elle récupéra également leur ADN et les emmena vers la salle d'IRM et de radiographies. Après deux heures d'auscultation, et une autre à attendre les résultats, Rose et le Docteur commençaient à trouver le temps long. Le médecin accompagné de celui qui s'était présenté comme le Colonel O'Neill entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

**Frasier :** Vous êtes tous les deux en excellente santé ! Vous pouvez quitter cet endroit !

**O'Neill :** Suivez-moi, le Général nous attend en salle de réunion.

**Le Docteur :** C'est tout ? Rien d'autre?

Le Docteur savait pertinemment qu'en en ce qui concernait Rose, effectivement, elle n'avait rien "d'exceptionnel", mais lui !

**O'Neill :** On va en discuter ensemble…

[1] Noms donnés aux équipes d'exploration : SG1 étant celle des personnages principaux. Chaque équipe est formée de 4 membres et sont environ une vingtaine (fin de la saison 10)

[2] Le P90 est un pistolet mitrailleur qui a été adopté par de nombreuses unités des forces spéciales et notamment le GIGN en France.

[3] Arme de poing Go'auld qui peut immobiliser, tuer ou désintégrer tout être vivant selon le nombre de coups tirés (1, 2 ou 3). O'Neill a raccourci le nom en « Zat » car il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le nom complet correctement, ce diminutif a été rapidement adopté par l'ensemble du SGC.

[4] Ça fait quand même mieux en anglais : Doctor « Who » ?

[5] Réplique de l'épisode SG – 1x01 « Enfants des Dieux »

[6] Réplique adaptée tirée du DW 3x00.


	3. Révélations

**Révélations**

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la base et gravirent les escaliers menant vers la salle dans laquelle les attendaient les autres membres de l'équipe et le Général. La seule femme présente indiqua à Rose et au Docteur, les deux sièges situés au bout de la table, faisant face aux leurs. Rose commençait à se poser des questions sur le comportement de leurs "hôtes".

**O'Neill :** (au Docteur) qui êtes-vous vraiment?

**Le Docteur :** Je suis le Docteur!****

**Jackson :** (suspicieux) Docteur en quoi?

**Le Docteur :** oh… non, non, non, juste le Docteur ! C'est mon nom!

**Carter :** vous êtes de quelle "race"? Ne pouvant garder ça pour elle plus longtemps, elle lui lança : Vous avez DEUX coeurs !

Le Docteur voyant bien qu'il ne pourrait éviter la question plus longtemps, se résolut à leur révéler son identité.

**Le Docteur :** Je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Le dernier de mon espèce. Le seul survivant! Il y a eu une guerre, la Guerre du Temps. Ma race a combattu une espèce nommée Dalek, pour la survie de toute la création. Mais ils ont perdu… j'ai perdu, tout le monde a perdu ! Ils sont tous morts aujourd'hui, ma famille, mes amis, et ma planète, Gallifrey, a été réduite en cendres. Le vaisseau qui s'est matérialisé dans votre base, c'est mon Tardis : T.A.R.D.I.S., Ça veut dire : « Temps à relativité dimensionnelle inter spatial ».

**O'Neill :** Carter ? Traduction?

**Carter :** Oui, mon Colonel ! Cette « boîte», ce vaisseau, peut voyager à travers le temps et l'espace. C'est ça Docteur ?

**Le Docteur :** Oui, tout à fait !

Elle se tourna vers lui et demanda, pleine de curiosité :

**Carter :** mais c'est impossible ! Comment fonctionne t-il ?

**O'Neill :** Carter ! On verra ça plus tard !

**Carter : ** Oui, mon Colonel !

**Hammond :** Pourquoi avez-vous atterri à l'intérieur de notre base ?

**Le Docteur :** Oh, ce n'était pas volontaire de notre part! Il y a eu un problème et j'ai dû arrêter les moteurs et mon générateur de Vortex afin de comprendre ce qui se passait !

**Carter :** Vous avez bien dit "Vortex" ?

**Le Docteur :** Oui, pourquoi ?

**Carter :** Mon colonel, cela pourrait expliquer ce qui s'est passé lors de notre retour !

**O'Neil :** oui … et …

**Carter :** Permission de parler librement devant ces personnes, mon Général ?

**Hammond :** Permission accordée. S'il y a un lien, il faut qu'on le trouve et ces étrangers peuvent peut-être nous aider !

Carter se tourna vers le Docteur, se saisit d'une télécommande posée au centre de la table et la dirigea vers la surface vitrée occultée par un rideau d'acier. La protection commença à se relever sans émettre le moindre bruit. Le Docteur regardait avec une curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude. Lorsque le rideau fut à la moitié de son chemin, le Docteur se leva et se dirigea vers la vitre. Une fois arrivé, il se pencha pour regarder ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Rose fixait son compagnon. Elle se força à ne pas éclater de rire quand elle vit le buste du Docteur se redresser au même rythme que celui du rideau. Une fois terminé, la salle dans laquelle ils avaient atterrit s'ouvrait devant eux. Le Tardis était toujours au même endroit, en haut d'une rampe d'accès a … rien… qui entourée d'un cercle gravé de symboles. Le docteur et Rose ne l'avaient pas remarqué lors de leur arrivée, occupés à éviter de se faire tuer.

**Carter :** Très bien. Vous êtes ici dans la base secrète du Stargate Command.

**Le Docteur :** Oui, et bien ? C'est la salle dans laquelle nous nous sommes matérialisés.

**Carter :** C'est notre salle d'embarquement !

**Le Docteur :** Quoi ?

**Carter : **Salle d'embarquement ! Ceci est notre Stargate !

**Rose :** Stargate ? Ça veut dire : porte des étoiles ? Non ?

**Jackson :** C'est exact, Mlle Tyler ! Ou Chappaï, Cercle des Dieux, Grand Anneau selon les dialectes.

**Le Docteur : **Excusez-moi, mais vous embarquez sur quoi ?

**Carter : **(amusée) Sur aucun vaisseau, Docteur, nous traversons simplement la porte et nous arrivons dans un autre monde.  
**  
**  
**Le Docteur : **Quoi ?

**Jackson :** Excusez-moi, Monsieur…

**Le Docteur :** *soupirs*…Docteur, juste…. Docteur !

**Jackson :** Ok, Docteur, mais vous devriez déplacer votre Tardis, une équipe est sur le point de rentrer de mission.


	4. Explications

**Explications**

**O'Neill : **Je serai vous, je me dépêcherai de le faire, si vous tenez un temps soit peu à votre engin.

**Le Docteur : **Pourquoi ?

**Jackson :** L'activation de la porte entraîne la formation d'un vortex qui déborde de la porte et détruit tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage.

**Le Docteur : **Oh, je vois…

Le Docteur se rua vers la salle d'embarquement, entra dans le Tardis et en quelques instants, il se posa à quelques mètres, près des portes de sécurité. Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c et Rose l'y avait rejoint. Le Docteur sorti et regardant vers le grand anneau, il s'adressa à San Carter.

**Le Docteur : **Qu'est ce que c'est réellement?

**Carter : **La porte des étoiles ? C'est un dispositif destiné à manipuler l'espace-temps, principalement dans le but de créer un vortex qui nous permet de voyager rapidement entre deux points de l'espace-temps. Cette téléportation est possible en décomposant la matière constituant le voyageur au niveau subatomique et en envoyant le flux de matière à travers le vortex créé.

**Le Docteur : **Fantastic ! et comment avez-vous eu possession de ce « Stargate » ?

**Carter : **La porte a été découverte en 1928 de Gizeh par un égyptologue, le professeur Langford. Il pensait que c'était une sorte de porte mythique de l'au-delà, à cause de traductions approximatives de l'ancien égyptien la désignant comme « Porte du Ciel », ou « Porte du Paradis ». En 1945, le Pr Langford, sa fille Catherine et son fiancé le Dr Ernest Littlefield, tentèrent de faire fonctionner la porte en manipulant manuellement la porte, et essayant des adresses au hasard. Ils parvinrent à ouvrir la porte pour une destination inconnue. Ernest se porta volontaire pour passer, et vêtu d'un scaphandre, il traversa la Porte. Il y eu problème d'alimentation en électricité de la Porte, la connexion se coupa. Il leur fut impossible de le récupérer. Suite à cet échec, l'armée lâcha le projet et enferma la porte dans un container scellé dans un coin d'arsenal. Les recherches reprirent au début des années 90, sous l'impulsion de Catherine. Grâce à Daniel Jackson, une combinaison fut découverte, et l'armée parvint à recréer un DHD virtuel.

**Rose :** Un DHD ?

**Carter : **« dial home device », une sorte de cadran téléphonique qui nous permet d'appeler une autre porte.

**Le Docteur : **Vous avez parlé d'un DHD « virtuel » !

**Carter : **Oui, en effet, nous ne possédons pas de DHD originel. Normalement, il en faudrait un de chaque côté de chaque porte des étoiles. Mais nous avons réussi à en recréer un virtuellement grâce à un programme informatique qui joue le rôle de « télécommande ».

**Le Docteur : **et comment « appelez » vous ces autres mondes ?

**Carter : **Il suffit d'entrer les bonnes coordonnées ! On sélectionne 7 symboles constituant l'adresse de la destination, puis on valide et le vortex se forme. Ce sont les neutrinos transmutés en énergie qui ont permettent de créer un tel vortex.

**Rose :** Pourquoi 7 symboles ?

**Le Docteur : **Pour repérer un point dans un espace tridimensionnel, il faut 6 points (les 6 faces d'un cube), et pour déterminer le trajet à faire pour s'y rendre, il faut un 7è point : l'origine.

**Carter : **Exact Docteur !

**Le Docteur : **(à Rose) Le Tardis se comporte à peu près de la même manière, sauf que c'est lui qui calcule automatiquement les coordonnées en fonction de la planète sur laquelle on veut se rendre… (à Carter)comment avez-vous eu accès à ces coordonnées ?

**Jackson :** Je les ai rapportées d'Abbydos. Ils étaient inscrits dans une salle que j'ai découvert lorsque je vivais là bas.

**Rose :** Vous êtes un extraterrestre vous aussi ? Vous ne faites pas très « Spock » !

**Jackson :** Non, lors de mon premier voyage à travers le vortex, j'ai décidé de rester sur cette planète avec ma femme. J'y suis resté environ un an avant que Jack ne revienne me chercher et que je la perde.

**Rose :** Vous avez perdu votre femme ?

**Jackson :** longue histoire…

**Le Docteur : **et comment elle fonctionne ?

**Carter : **Les portes des étoiles sont fabriquées en naquadah, c'est un métal extrêmement résistant et supraconducteur. Elles sont donc quasiment indestructibles. Créer une distorsion de l'espace nécessite une énergie considérable. Pour ouvrir un vortex, la porte des étoiles accumule tout d'abord de l'énergie dans sa batterie au naquadah. L'énergie ambiante n'étant pas suffisante pour charger cette batterie dans un temps raisonnable, la porte doit être puissamment alimentée en énergie avant une ouverture de vortex. Comme nous n'avons pas de DHD, nous l'alimentons avec notre propre électricité. Une fois le vortex établi, la porte doit toujours être alimentée afin de maintenir la connexion. Dans tous les cas, au-delà de 38 minutes environ, la consommation devient telle qu'il est impossible de garder le passage ouvert.

**Rose :** donc il suffit de passer à travers pour se rendre à un autre endroit. Pratique !

**Carter : **C'est un peu plus compliqué. Lorsqu'un objet ou une personne traverse la porte il subit une "déstructuration moléculaire". Chaque molécule est transformée en énergie par la porte, afin de rendre possible son transfert. Cette "copie", appelée "schéma énergétique" est envoyée à la porte d'arrivée qui va se charger de le convertir en molécules, et donc recréer la personne ou l'objet de l'autre coté. Les corps physiques ne peuvent voyager que dans un seul sens, sous peine de désintégration ! Pour le retour, il est nécessaire de le refermer et de recomposer l'adresse. Seules les ondes électromagnétiques comme les ondes radio peuvent circuler dans les deux sens, ce qui nous permet de dialoguer à plusieurs années lumières de distance.

**Le Docteur : **Je commence à comprendre ce qui s'est passé…

**O'Neill :** Quelqu'un d'autre que moi a laissé tomber les explications ?

**Rose :** moi… j'ai pas tout compris.

**Jackson :** Moi, je connais déjà…

**Teal'c :** Idem.

**O'Neill :** Ok, bon, ben je comprendrai peut-être à la troisième explication… sur ce, c'est l'heure d'aller dîner !

**Des bananes et le Tardis**

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine du complexe. Rose n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais elle prit tout de même un plateau et s'engagea dans la file à la suite du Docteur, qui s'extasiait à chaque plat qu'il découvrait, à la stupeur des membres de SG1 qui commençaient à en avoir marre de manger tous les jour la même nourriture insipide. Arrivé près des desserts, Le Docteur s'exclama.

**Le Docteur : **Ah, les humains… il n'y a vraiment que les humains pour manger de telles choses.

Il venait de découvrir le dessert préféré de Carter, la gelée « bleue ». Il en prit une coupelle, l'observa attentivement, dessus, dessous, la pencha et s'étonna qu'elle reste accrochée à son contenant. Il s'approcha de sa bouche et en lécha un parte sous le regard médusé des autres. Le Docteur fit une grimace et reposa la gelée à sa place.

**Rose :** Docteur ! Ça ne se fait pas ! Reprenez la !

**Le Docteur :** mais c'est infect !

**Rose :** C'est pas une raison !

**Carter :** J'adore ça moi !

Il reprit la gelée avec un air dégoûté et continua le parcours. Tout à coup un hurlement résonna dans la salle.

**Le Docteur :** Des Bananes ! J'adore les Bananes. Rose, ils ont des Bananes !

**O'Neill :** Oui, ben, ce ne sont que des bananes.

**Le Docteur :** Erreur Monsieur Jackson, Les bananes sont une source de potassium. J'aime les bananes, les bananes c'est bon ! J'ai d'ailleurs planté toute une bananeraie sur Villengard.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table vide assez grande pour eux six et commencèrent à manger. Le plateau repas du Docteur rivalisait avec celui de Teal'c1. Rose n'avait prit qu'une des fameuses gelées mais de couleur rose. Le repas terminé, carter osa poser la question qui la taraudait depuis le début de leur rencontre.

**Carter :** Et votre vaisseau, le Tardis … il est un peu petit non ?

**Le Docteur :** (amusé) venez, je vous fais visiter ?

Ils se levèrent tous ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement ? Le Docteur marchait devant avec Rose et discutaient à voix basse. Arrivés dans la salle, Il se dirigea vers la cabine de Police, inséra sa clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte. Il fit un signe à Carter pour l'inviter à pénétrer la première. Elle entra, tandis que le Docteur restait à l'extérieur avec Rose. Ils se regardaient amusés et attentifs. Ils semblaient attendrent quelque chose.

**Carter :** Oh, mon Dieu ! C'est pas vrai !

Et d'un coup, elle sortit précipitamment de la cabine, fit le tour, une fois, puis deux, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre sous les regards complices de Rose et du Docteur et interrogateurs de Teal'c, Jackson et O'Neill.

**Carter :** C'est … c'est … c'est…

**O'Neill :** Bleu ?

**Carter :** non, c'est….

**O'Neill : **Ah si ! c'est bleu !

**Carter **: NON ! C'est … c'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur !

**Le Docteur :** Vous me devez 20£, Rose !

**Rose :** C'est pas juste, vous gagnez toujours…

**Jackson :** Comment ça, plus grand à l'intérieur ?

Le Docteur fit signe aux autres membres d'entrer à leur tour dans le vaisseau.

**Le Docteur :** Allez-y, entrez !

1 Les plateaux repas de Teal'c ressemblent souvent à des repas gargantuesques.


	5. Des bananes et le Tardis

**Des bananes et le Tardis**

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine du complexe. Rose n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais elle prit tout de même un plateau et s'engagea dans la file à la suite du Docteur, qui s'extasiait à chaque plat qu'il découvrait, à la stupeur des membres de SG1 qui commençaient à en avoir marre de manger tous les jour la même nourriture insipide. Arrivé près des desserts, Le Docteur s'exclama.

Le Docteur : Ah, les humains… il n'y a vraiment que les humains pour manger de telles choses.

Il venait de découvrir le dessert préféré de Carter, la gelée « bleue ». Il en prit une coupelle, l'observa attentivement, dessus, dessous, la pencha et s'étonna qu'elle reste accrochée à son contenant. Il s'approcha de sa bouche et en lécha un parte sous le regard médusé des autres. Le Docteur fit une grimace et reposa la gelée à sa place.

Rose : Docteur ! Ça ne se fait pas ! Reprenez la !

Le Docteur : mais c'est infect !

Rose : C'est pas une raison !

Carter : J'adore ça moi !

Il reprit la gelée avec un air dégoûté et continua le parcours. Tout à coup un hurlement résonna dans la salle.

Le Docteur : Des Bananes ! J'adore les Bananes. Rose, ils ont des Bananes !

O'Neill : Oui, ben, ce ne sont que des bananes.

Le Docteur : Erreur Monsieur O'Neill, Les bananes sont une source de potassium. J'aime les bananes, les bananes c'est bon ! J'ai d'ailleurs planté toute une bananeraie sur Villengard.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table vide assez grande pour eux six et commencèrent à manger. Le plateau repas du Docteur rivalisait avec celui de Teal'c . Rose n'avait prit qu'une des fameuses gelées mais de couleur rose. Le repas terminé, carter osa poser la question qui la taraudait depuis le début de leur rencontre.

Carter : Et votre vaisseau, le Tardis … il est un peu petit non ?

Le Docteur : (amusé) venez, je vous fais visiter ?

Ils se levèrent tous ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement ? Le Docteur marchait devant avec Rose et discutaient à voix basse. Arrivés dans la salle, Il se dirigea vers la cabine de Police, inséra sa clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte. Il fit un signe à Carter pour l'inviter à pénétrer la première. Elle entra, tandis que le Docteur restait à l'extérieur avec Rose. Ils se regardaient amusés et attentifs. Ils semblaient attendrent quelque chose.

Carter : Oh, mon Dieu ! C'est pas vrai !

Et d'un coup, elle sortit précipitamment de la cabine, fit le tour, une fois, puis deux, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre sous les regards complices de Rose et du Docteur et interrogateurs de Teal'c, Jackson et O'Neill.

Carter : C'est … c'est … c'est…

O'Neill : Bleu ?

Carter : non, c'est….

O'Neill : Ah si ! c'est bleu !

Carter : NON ! C'est … c'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur !

Le Docteur : Vous me devez 20£, Rose !

Rose : C'est pas juste, vous gagnez toujours…

Jackson : Comment ça, plus grand à l'intérieur ?

Le Docteur fit signe aux autres membres d'entrer à leur tour dans le vaisseau.

Le Docteur : Allez-y, entrez !


	6. Et les problèmes commencent

**Et les problèmes commencent...**

Carter retourna dans le vaisseau la première, suivie de Daniel, Teal'c et enfin de Jack qui s'avançait prudemment, petit à petit, hésitant.

Le Docteur : Alors, vous n'entrez pas ?

O'Neill : Si ,si… je… prend mon temps..

Rose le poussa à l'intérieur d'un coup qui faillit le faire tomber. Elle était pliée de rire. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les six à l'intérieur. Les membres de SG1 étaient émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient. La tête en l'air, ils scrutaient le moindre petit détail, le moindre instrument…

Carter : Mon dieu ! C'est énorme !

O'Neill : n'exagérons rien, appelez moi Jack… et j'en connais de plus impressionnant.

Teal'c : En effet O'Neill, les vaisseaux mères Goa'uld [1] sont bien plus grand !

Le Docteur : Goa Quoi ?

Jackson : Goa'uld. Ce sont nos ennemis depuis un petit moment déjà. C'est une race assoiffée de pouvoir. Ils parasitent un hôte et en profite pour annexer des planètes et asservir leurs peuples qui ne veulent pas les vénérer comme leurs dieux.

O'Neill : De vicieux petits serpents squattant votre tête… désolé Teal'c, je ne parlais pas de Junior [2].

Teal'c remercia O'Neill par un mouvement de tête que le Docteur traduisit pas une marque de remerciement [3].

Carter : C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Ils pénètrent dans l'hôte par la nuque le plus souvent, puis ils se fixent sur sa moelle épinière pour contrôler son système nerveux et, donc, pour agir à sa place. Ils prennent ainsi possession du corps, de l'esprit, et ils peuvent également avoir accès aux connaissances de l'hôte parasité.

Rose : Ils ont pas l'air très sympa…Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils ressemblent « un peu » dans leur fonctionnement aux Cybermens ?

Le Docteur : On peut dire ça, Rose…

Le Docteur était inquiet, il ne connaissait pas cette race… et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose… Ils n'étaient pas dans leur dimension.

Carter : Comment fonctionne votre vaisseau ?

Le Docteur : C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer…

Carter : J'ai un doctorat en astrophysique théorique, je pense pouvoir comprendre !

Le Docteur : Oki Doki ! « Docteur » ! Le Tardis, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment veux dire « Temps à relativité dimensionnelle inter-spacial ». Nous ne construisons pas nos vaisseaux, ils sont cultivés. Elle est un organisme vivant et avec une conscience, même si elle ne peut pas vraiment communiquer [4].

Tout en parlant, le Docteur était en train de caresser la structure de son vaisseau. Tendrement, comme si c'était une personne réelle.

Rose : Ca y est, le voilà qu'il recommence !

O'Neill : Quoi ?

Rose : Il caresse son Tardis et en parle comme si c'était quelqu'un… Elle ceci… elle cela… Vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est énervant … Ce n'est qu'une boite à la fin !

Au moment où Rose avait lâché sa phrase, le Tardis émit un son strident , forçant les personnes présentes à se boucher les oreilles. Seul le Docteur ne semblait être atteint par ce bruit.

Le Docteur : Rose, Qu'avez-vous encore dit ?

Rose : Rien…

Un deuxième sifflement se fit entendre, mais cette fois ci, seule Rose l'entendit. Elle fut tellement secouée qu'elle du s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le Docteur : (au Tardis) Arrête ça tout de suite ! (à Rose) Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire…

Rose : Mouais… (au Tardis) Désolée…

Le Docteur : Bon, j'en étais où…

Teal'c aida Rose à se relever et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Il l'installa sur une chaise, dans un coin de la salle d'embarquement.

Rose : Merci Teal'c. Parlez moi un peu de vous, comment êtes vous arrivé ici, je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas de la Terre, vous devez avoir un « chez-vous » ?

Teal'c : Je suis un Jaffa. Je suis originaire de Chulak, une planète sous l'emprise d'un de ces Goa'uld, Apophis ! J'étais autrefois son « Prima », son chef militaire. Mon Maître Bra'tac, l'ancien prima, un être sage, m'a fait part de ses doutes concernant ces « dieux ». Plus le temps avançait et plus mes doutes grandissaient. Et c'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de SG1. Ils avaient été capturés et je devais les interroger. Mais leur chef, O'Neill, m'a proposé de combattre ces « faux dieux » si je les aidais à se sauver de leur prison. J'ai alors trahit mon Seigneur et Dieu pour sauver leur vie et celle de nombreux civils. J'ai ensuite intégré SG1.

Rose : Pourquoi les Jaffa ne se rebellent pas ?

Teal'c : Peu d'entre nous partagent notre point de vue sur les Goa'uld. De plus, nous sommes dépendant d'eux.

Rose : Dépendants ?

Teal'c montra à Rose son abdomen. Elle y aperçu une espèce de poche en forme de croix.

Teal'c : Les Goa'uld se servent de nous comme incubateurs pour leurs larves trop faibles pour parasiter un hôte. La larve améliore notre métabolisme, nous rend plus fort et guérit nos blessures. Elle y reste jusqu'à sa maturité, et est alors implanté dans le corps d'un hôte. Ce dernier est remplacé par une nouvelle larve et ainsi de suite. Si on ne nous implante pas de nouvelle larve, nous mourrons, car elle fait office de système immunitaire. Mais je ne désespère pas de convaincre mon peuple, bientôt, nous pourront former une sorte de résistance interne. Mon Maître Bra'tac est toujours sous les ordres d'Apophis, et tente de rallier d'autres Jaffas à notre cause…

Le Docteur passa la tête par la porte du Taris, et leur demanda de les rejoindre à l'intérieur.

Rose : On ferait bien d'y aller…

Rose et Teal'c pénétrèrent dans le Tardis. Le Docteur était posté devant la console et actionna la fermeture automatique des portes.

Le Docteur : Prêts pour un voyage ?

Rose : Quoi ? On part ?

Le Docteur : Non, je vais juste de l'autre coté de la pièce, pour leur montrer le fonctionnement.

Tandis qu'un grand sourire éclairait son visage, le Docteur actionna la commande de dématérialisation tout en contrôlant celles de navigation et d'atterrissage.

Le Docteur : Allons-y !

Le bruit particulier du Tardis se fit entendre et dix secondes plus tard, un bip retentit annonçant la fin du voyage. Le Docteur se dirigea vers les portes et les ouvrit en grand, se retournant en même temps, ce qui ne lui permis pas de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière lui.

[1] La structure hiérarchique des Goa'uld est fondée sur une société féodale, composée de « Grands Maîtres Goa'uld » qui détiennent le pouvoir. Pour asseoir leur pouvoir, ils se font passer pour des Dieux de l'ancien temps « humain » (Egyptiens, Grecs, Indiens, Celtes…) sur des populations humaines, qu'ils ont déporté sur d'autres planètes. Le but des Goa'uld est d'accroître leur pouvoir dans la galaxie. Pour cela, ils doivent parasiter d'autres races en prenant possession de ces individus ou « hôtes » afin de les contrôler. Ils sont sans arrêt en conflit pour détenir plus de pouvoir que les autres et dominer la galaxie.

[2] Teal'c est un Jaffa (explication plus tard dans l'histoire) et possède une larve de Goa'uld dans son abdomen que Jack O'Neill appelle « Junior ».

[3] Teal'c ne parle pas beaucoup et s'exprime souvent par de simples gestes.

[4] Un grand merci à Midori pour les détails qui vont suivre sur le fonctionnement du Tardis !


	7. Le TardisGate

**Le TardisGate**

Le Docteur s'attendait à voir des expressions d'étonnement, de surprise… mais il avait en face de lui cinq visages décomposés.

Le Docteur : Quoi ?

Pas une réponse.

Le Docteur : QUOI ?

Rose pointa son doigt en direction de la porte, tremblante.

Le Docteur : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Et il se retourna. Devant lui se dressait un écran fluide, comme une étendue d'eau mais à la verticale. Rose s'approcha et esquissa un geste pour en toucher la surface.

Le Docteur : Ne faites pas ça !

Rose : Pourquoi ?

Le Docteur : On ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé… et vous vous voulez toucher ce truc ?

Carter : Docteur ?

Le Docteur : Oui ?

Carter : C'est ce que l'on appelle l'horizon des évènements.

Le Docteur et Rose : L'horizon des quoi ?

Carter : Oui, écoutez : Le vortex, se situant dans le subespace, est naturellement invisible, sauf dans sa forme instable du départ ! L'effet de miroitement que l'on voit lorsqu'une porte est ouverte est totalement artificiel. C'est l'horizon des événements. Il mesure la pression et oppose une force contraire pour empêcher les courants d'air entre deux portes. Grâce à cette mesure de pression, l'horizon des événements est capable de détecter la matière solide plus dense que la pression ambiante, et de mesurer si un objet est totalement entré dans le vortex ou non. Il désintègre cette matière au fur et à mesure de son entrée et la stocke dans une mémoire temporaire jusqu'à ce que l'objet soit totalement entré. L'objet est alors transféré vers l'autre porte. C'est Einstein qui l'a démontré.

Le Docteur : Ah, ce bon vieil Einstein… un peu louf dingue mais très drôle… Il avait l'habitude de…

Rose : Hum..hum…

Le Docteur : Pardon ? Oh, oui, désolé… L'horizon des évènements, hein…

O'Neill : Excusez moi de venir troubler votre passionnante discussion, mais, il y a une porte des étoile dans votre …porte !

Teal'c : Cela me semble tout à fait exact O'Neil !

O'Neill : Merci Teal'c !

Jackson : Docteur, tout à l'heure, vous avez évoqué le fait que vous commenciez à comprendre ce qui s'était passé… Pour ma part, je crois que j'ai comprit, mais j'aimerais me tromper !

Le Docteur : Je crois que vous ne vous trompez pas Docteur Jackson !

Voix : _Colonel O'Neill ? Vous nous recevez ? _

Jack agrippa sa radio dans sa poche de poitrine et répondit.

O'Neill : Siler ? C'est vous ?

Siler : Oui, colonel, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé !

O'Neill : Je tiens le pari, Siler…

Hammond : Colonel, la cabine du Docteur s'est matérialisée en plein milieu de la porte et le vortex l'entoure… apparemment la porte est du mauvais coté !

O'Neill : (ironique) Vous croyez ?

Le Docteur : Bon, ben au moins on est pas perdu ! (au Tardis) qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé hein ? Pourquoi tu veux pas partir ?

Rose : Et voilà qu'il remet ça…

Le Docteur : Rose !

Rose : Oui, je sais …

Le Docteur : Docteur Jackson…

Jackson : Appelez moi Daniel…

Le Docteur : Daniel, mon opinion est la suivante. Mon Tardis voyage à travers un vortex. Vous voyagez à travers un vortex. En est-on arrivé à la même conclusion ?

Jackson : Les deux vortex se sont réunit pour n'en faire qu'un : comme un « Y », et c'est dans le nôtre que vous êtes arrivés.

Carter : ça explique que vous soyez arrivés chez nous et non l'inverse.

Le Docteur : heureusement ! Sinon, vous auriez fini dans le Voïd.

O'Neill : Et c'est pas fun, votre Voïd…

Le Docteur : loin de là… Le Voïd c'est le vide qu'il existe entre deux dimensions. Rose, je crois que nous avons fait un voyage interdimentionnel.

Carter : Comment ça, interdimentionnel ?

Le Docteur : Je ne pense pas être dans ma dimension d'origine. D'un, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, du SGC et des Goau'ld. Et de deux : Vous ne m'avez jamais vu, ni moi, ni mon Tardis, et pourtant… Les mannequins en plastic à Londres qui tuent des gens… Un ovni sur Londres ? Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

O'Neill : ben…non…Mais ceci dit, y'a plein d'histoires de ce genre qui circulent sur Internet…


	8. Même les troupes de Gengis Khan

**Même les troupes de Gengis Khan...**

Le Docteur se dirigea vers la colonne centrale afin de remettre en route le Tardis et se matérialiser dans la salle d'embarquement du SGC. Rose était restée devant la porte, comme hypnotisée, elle ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la surface miroitante émanant de la porte. Elle se sentait comme attirée vers elle, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose l'appelait…

Son corps basculait légèrement, petit à petit vers cette étendue d'eau bleue. Son corps formait un angle improbable, comme si le Tardis la retenait par les pieds, tandis que le vortex l'attirait vers lui.

Personne ne s'aperçu de ce qui se passait. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur le Docteur qui courrait à droite et à gauche pour actionner boutons et manettes… Au bout de quelques minutes, Le Docteur releva les yeux et lança son habituelle phrase.

Le Docteur : Alons-y Alon…. ROOOOOOOOOSE !

Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait à sa compagne. Son corps formait maintenant un angle de 60° avec le sol, sa tête était à quelques millimètres du vortex et une grande partie de ses cheveux étaient déjà engloutis par l'horizon des évènements. Elle semblait hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Dans un réflexe, Daniel, qui était le plus proche d'elle se rua vers elle, suivit par le Docteur. Daniel tenta de s'interposer entre le vortex et Rose, de repousser son corps à l'intérieur du Vaisseau. Mais rien n'y fit. Cela eut même l'effet inverse et le peu d'attache que les pieds de Rose avaient encore avec le Tardis se rompirent. Daniel ne réussit pas à contrecarrer l'attraction du vortex et les deux corps y furent aspirés.

Le Docteur : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN !

Le Docteur s'élança, sans réfléchir, il voulait traverser la porte pour rejoindre Rose et la sauver.

O'Neill : Teal'c ! Stoppez-le !

Le Docteur : Laissez-moi passer !

O'Neill : Docteur, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a là bas …

Carter : C'est vrai, Docteur, si ça se trouve, c'est une planète Goau'ld ou pire, le vide intersidé…

Samantha n'avait pas réfléchit à sa dernière phrase. Les yeux du Docteur se levèrent vers elle, emplis de larmes, implorant de le laisser partir à la recherche de son amie.

O'Neill : Je vous promet qu'on ira les rechercher dès que l'on en saura plus sur cette…Carter ? c'est quoi au juste ce qui vient de se passer ?

Carter : Je n'en sais rien, mon Colonel !

Teal'c avait desserré son emprise sur le Docteur qui restait accroupis sur le sol métallique de son vaisseau, les yeux dans le vague… il était comme une statue. O'Neill s'avança vers lui et mis une main sur son épaule.

O'Neill : On les retrouvera, vous savez, on ne laisse jamais un des nôtres derrière ! Et Daniel est avec elle, vous pouvez compter sur lui.

Jack avait dit cette dernière phrase de façon la plus rassurante possible. Daniel était un membre à part de son équipe, même s'il avait eu du mal à l'admettre au début [1], mais il n'était encore qu'un archéologue et pas un soldat formé à faire face, seul, à des menaces de toutes sortes. Il se faisait autant de soucis pour son ami que le Docteur pour Rose.

Comme un éclair, le Docteur se remis sur pieds, se rua vers le tableau de bord.

Le Docteur : Si j'arrive à inverser la polarité du générateur fusio-temporel et à augmenter l'afflux de particules huons à travers le générateur de vortex, et à synthétiser la particularité régie par les lois de Rasillon, peut-être que j'arriverai à les ramener [2] …

O'Neill : Carter ?

Carter : Alors là, je ne peux pas vous aider Colonel, je n'ai rien comprit …

Le Docteur : Allez ! Je devrais réussir à faire marcher cette machine…

Mais les manipulations du Docteur n'eurent aucun effet, de colère il donna un coup de pied dans le Tardis

O'Neill : Ça aide?

Le Docteur : Non !

O'Neill : Ça fait mal?

Le Docteur : Oui.

Au même instant, un éclair traversa le Tardis et atteignit la colonne centrale, grillant les circuits. Deux secondes plus tard, un homme, habillé d'une sorte d'armure à tête de serpent, franchit la barrière liquide et pénétra dans le Tardis. Teal'c eut le réflexe de dégainer son Zat et de tirer sur le garde d'Apophis.

O'Neill : Fermer les portes !

Le Docteur : Quoi ?

O'Neill : Fermez ces portes ! Vite avant que d'autres n'arrivent !

Le Docteur s'exécuta non sans rechigner.

Teal'c : Ces portes sont solides ?

Le Docteur : Les hordes de Genghis Khan n'ont pas pu franchir cette porte et croyez-moi, elles ont essayé!

Rassemblant leurs esprits, Les 4 compagnons regroupèrent près de la colonne centrale de laquelle de la fumée s'échappait encore.

Le Docteur : Ce tir a grillé l'arrivée d'énergie de mon vaisseau ! je ne peux pas le réparer !

O'Neill : Bon, règle n°1 de la survie : inventaire de ce qui est utilisable. Qu'est-ce qu'on a, qu'est-ce qui nous manque ?

Teal'c : On a la Porte des Étoiles, mais elle est inutilisable, et on a le vaisseau du Docteur mais il manque l'énergie pour qu'il fonctionne !

O'Neill : (ironique) Merci Teal'c ! [3]

[1] Voir Stargate, la porte des étoiles, le film.

[2] Inventé de toute pièce…

[3] Réplique modifiée de l'épisode SG 1x10: Le supplice de Tantale


	9. Dans l'Antre des Goaul'ds

**Dans l'Antre des Goau'lds**

Pour Rose, c'était son premier voyage à travers un vortex, sans être « protégée » par le Tardis. Elle se souvenait avoir été étrangement attirée par cette étendue miroitante, comme aimantée, elle ne pouvait s'en défaire. Et puis… une sensation étrange… quelque chose qui la poussait vers l'intérieur du Tardis, mais qui s'était révélé inefficace. Le Voyage ne dura que quelques instants, juste le temps de parcourir les millions de kilomètres qui la séparait de …. De quoi d'ailleurs… Elle n'en savait rien… Mais cela ne la tracassait pas. Elle se sentait enveloppée par le vortex, comme quand elle s'enroulait dans sa couette, l'hiver. Elle n'avait bizarrement pas froid,et se sentait portée, comme si elle volait dans le ciel.

L'attérissage fut plus brusque. Elle s'effondra par terre dès que toutes les parties de son corps furent rematérialisées. Elle avait le souffle coupé, son cœur battait à rompre sa poitrine et elle était glacée. Ses yeux voyaient flou et elle entendait comme si elle était enfermée dans une bulle hermétique. Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Elle tourna le tête vers celui qui se tenait à coté d'elle et découvrit Daniel, qui lui lançait un sourire de réconfort.

**Jackson :** Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

**Rose :** Nn… nnooo…non, je… Je ne crois pas…

**Jackson :** Ça ira mieux dans une minute ou deux, c'est l'effet du voyage, il se dissipe vite en général.

**Rose :** Merci.

**Jackson :** Ne me remerciez pas trop vite…

Il fit un signe de tête vers le fond de la pièce se trouvant dans le dos de Rose. Elle se retourna et découvrit une vingtaine de gardes avec de grandes lances pointées dans leur direction.

**Garde :** Jaffas ! Kree[2] ! _(attention, en position…)_

Les lances des gardes à têtes de serpents émirent un sont strident et une lumière rouge étincela à leur extrémité.

**Garde :** Tal'bet ! _(posez vos armes !)_

**Jackson :** Nous n'avons pas d'armes ! Nous sommes des voyageurs… des explorateurs, nous venons en amis !

Et en tapant sa main sur son torse il lança :

**Jackson :** Agar ! _(ami)_

**Garde :** Arey'Kree ! (_Restez où vous êtes)_

**Rose :** Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

Rose avait repris ses esprits depuis un moment mais était restée en retrait. Elle avait rencontré et combattu de nombreux aliens depuis qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur, des mannequins de plastique, des Gelths, des Slitheens de la planète Raxacoricoffallapatorius, Jagrafess, des Reapers et des Daleks, mais là, elle avait peur. Le Docteur n'était pas à ses cotés et Daniel ne semblait pas avoir la carrure d'un « sauveur ».

**Jackson :** Ils nous ordonnent de rester là où nous sommes. Vaut mieux leur obéir ! Rose, ce sont les gardes du « Faux Dieu » Apophis !

Au même moment, un autre Goau'ld entra dans la pièce. Il était différent des autres, son armure était dorée et tous les gardes étaient au garde à vous lorsqu'il passait près d'eux.

**L'inconnu :** Tal'mac Apophis _(je me présente)_ ! Anack Kel _(Je suis ton dieu)_ Kel'Kol ! _(Inclinez-vous)_

**Jackson :** Tal'mac Daniel Jackson, de la planète Terre, Tau'ri _(terrien)__. _

**Apophis :** Anack Shol Kree Shel (_Quel est ton dieu)_ ?

**Jackson :** Nous n'en avons pas, enfin, si, nous en avons mais, argh, comment expliquer…

**Apophis :** Renek Apophis ! Ha'shak ! _(rends gloire à Apophis, pauvre fou !)_

**Jackson :** None'Ryu Ne'Reksath ? _(et si je refuse)_

**Rose :** (la voix remplie de peur) Daniel ? Que se passe t-il ?

**Jackson :** Il veut qu'on le vénère comme notre Dieu ! Qu'on lui rende gloire et qu'on s'agenouille devant lui.

**Rose :** Et on ne peut pas rentrer dans son jeu… en attendant que le Docteur ou vos amis arrivent ?

**Jackson :** (les yeux rageurs) C'est lui qui a prit ma femme ! Jamais je ne m'agenouillerai devant lui !

**Apophis :** Kra Una Shak Una _(Vous subirez ma colère)_ Kree'Shok ! _(Meurs)_

Apophis s'avança vers Daniel, la main droite levée. Il portait un bracelet richement décoré, retenant une espèce de mécanisme calé dans le creux de sa main. Il visa le front de Daniel et un flux blanchâtre s'en échappa et sembla se répandre dans la tête de Daniel.

**Jackson :** Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

**Rose :** Arrêtez ! Ça suffit ! Vous lui faites mal !

Et sans se soucier des gardes toujours présents dans la salle, elle se jeta sur Apophis. Son corps heurta une sorte de mur. Apophis avait eu le temps de mettre en route son bouclier de protection. Mais il avait dû lâcher son emprise sur Daniel, qui retrouvait ses esprits petit à petit.

**Apophis :** (à son Prima[3]) Ya Su Meitu ! _(Tues-les) _

**Prima :** Ti'u _(oui)_ Apophis !

Le Prima d'Apophis prit sa lance et visa en premier lieu Daniel. L'arme se chargea et il appuya sur le mécanisme de mise à feu. Daniel ferma les yeux et se protégea de ses bras. Mais rien ne l'atteignit ! Surprit, il rouvrit les yeux et vit Rose étendue sur le sol. Elle avait du faire rempart de son corps ! La marque typique d'un tir jaffa était visible sur son coté gauche.

**Apophis :** Quel courage pour une Tau'ri ! Elle fera un très bon hôte pour un Goau'ld. Justement ma fille[4] a besoin d'un hôte et elle fera très bien l'affaire ! Promot'a Kre'she Dema'Keru ! (_Vos corps sont si faciles à réparer)._

**Jackson :** Non, laissez la !

**Prima :** Rin'Noc ! _(La ferme)_ (à ses gardes) Shal'nok _(emmenez-le)_

Il asséna un coup de lance à Daniel qui le mit KO. Les gardes l'emmenèrent dans une cellule pendant que d'autres portaient Rose et se dirigeaient avec Apophis vers une salle refermant un sarcophage.

[1] Titre de l'épisode SG 1x01

[2] Langage jaffa : la traduction sera mise à la suite du mot utilisé

[3] Commandant suprême des soldats jaffas.

[4] Invention totale de ma part, n'existe pas dans SG1


	10. Le Prin'ta de Rose

**Le Prin'ta de Rose**

La salle était de dimensions extraordinaires, richement décorée d'or et de pierres précieuses. Des tentures étaient accrochées aux murs et descendaient jusqu'au sol. Au milieu trônait une sorte de table décorée des mêmes matières que la salle.

**Apophis :** Préparez la[1] !

Les esclaves femelles d'Apophis emmenèrent le corps inerte de Rose dans une salle attenante. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles revinrent avec Rose, habillée d'une robe blanche à demi transparente. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été coiffés avec soins, tressés et agrémentés de fleurs et de perles. Elle était magnifique.

Apophis se dirigea vers le bloc de pierre et appuya sur divers symboles. La partie supérieure de la table se scinda en deux et laissa place à une cavité assez spacieuse pour contenir une personne.

**Apophis :** Mettez la dans le sarcophage!

Le Prima se saisis de rose et la déposa délicatement dans le sarcophage. Elle était bien morte, la décharge de la lance qu'elle avait reçue de plein fouet était irrémédiablement mortelle. Mais la technologie supérieure des grands maîtres Goau'ld permettait de guérir toutes blessures et de faire revenir à la vie qui bon leur semblait. Le sarcophage se referma et l'appareil se mit en marche, réparant les cellules abîmées, redonnant vie aux organes et reconnectant les liaisons neurologiques et nerveuses.

Le processus prit une bonne demi-heure, Rose était morte depuis un moment lorsqu'elle y avait été introduite. Lorsque le sarcophage eut terminé « son travail », le couvercle s'ouvrit de lui-même. Le Prima repris Rose dans ses bras et toute trace de brûlure avait disparu. Elle était rayonnante. Apophis s'approcha et lui caressa le visage.

**Apophis :** Quel dommage, j'en aurais bien fait ma compagne ! Mais celle que j'ai est de toute façon aussi parfaite[2] . Elle sera parfaite pour servir d'hôte à ma fille Kelmet [3] ! (à ses gardes) Qu'on prépare la cérémonie du Prin'ta [4] !

Rose, toujours inconsciente fut allongée sur une table de cérémonie. Ses vêtements avaient été enlevée et elle reposait nue, à même le marbre glacé. Un esclave jaffa s'avança alors vers elle. Elle était la « dépositaire » du symbiote de Kelmet, et cette dernière était arrivée à l'age de maturité et attendait un hôte. L'arrivée impromptue de Rose avait été bienfaitrice.

**Apophis **: Avant de commencer, faites venir le prisonnier ! Qu'il voit le pouvoir suprême de son Dieu !

Deux gardes amenèrent Daniel, pieds et mains enchaînés. Ils l'obligèrent, d'un coup de lance à s'agenouiller devant Apophis ! Le faux dieu dévisagea Daniel.

**Apophis :** Ne t'ais-je pas déjà-vu auparavant ?

**Daniel :** Vous avez enlevé ma femme !

**Apophis :** Ta femme ?

**Daniel :** Sha're ! vous en avez fait un Goau'ld ! espèce de`…

Apophis : La ferme ! c'est à toi que je dois la trahison de mon Prima Teal'c, ce Shol'va [5] . Amonet est maintenant ma compagne et cette fille sera bientôt l'hôte de Kelmet, ma propre fille ! Voit la puissance de ton Dieu, Tau'ri !

À ces mots, il fit signe aux officiers de la cérémonie de commencer l'implantation [6] . La Jaffa s'approcha du corps de Rose et écarta les bords de sa robe laissant entrevoir une cicatrice en forme de X sur son ventre de laquelle sorti un Goau'ld dans sa forme primaire, une espèce de serpent visqueux dont la bouche se divisait en quatre.

**Apophis **: Elle te plaît ma chère ?

Le serpent se tourna vers son « père » et d'un sifflement aigu fit comprendre son contentement. Il se libéra du corps de sa « nourrice » et rampa le long du corps de Rose. On retourna la jeune fille et le Goau'ld s'insinua en elle par la base de son cou. La douleur était telle que Rose se réveilla et poussa un hurlement terrible.

**Daniel :** Nooooooooon ! Laissez la tranquille !

**Rose :** Daniel ! Au sec…

La douleur était telle qu'elle s'évanouit.

Apophis : Son rôle est maintenant d'être une puissante Goau'ld parmi les siens ! Et je sens en elle un pouvoir incommensurable ! elle aura une destinée spectaculaire ! Qu'on le ramène dans sa cellule !

À bord du Tardis, Carter et le Docteur essayaient de réparer le centre de commande.

**Le Docteur **: Rose ?

Il se leva d'un bond et écouta.

**O'Neill :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Le Docteur** : Chut ! écoutez !

**Teal'c :** (au bout d'un moment) : je n'entends rien…

**Le Docteur :** J'ai cru entendre Rose hurler !

[1] Pour plus de simplicité, et parce que je n'ai pas tout le vocabulaire nécessaire en Goau'ld , ils parleront en français !

[2] Le Goau'ld Amonet, compagne d'Apophis a pris possession du corps de Sha're, la femme de Daniel Jackson dans l'épisode 1x01 – les enfants de Dieux.

[3] Selon la mythologie égyptienne et la série SG1, Apophis n'a pas de descendance féminine… mais pour le besoin de l'histoire… vous connaissez la suite !

[4] Cérémonie d'implantation de la larve goau'ld dans le corps de l'hôte.

[5] « Traitre »

[6] Description de la cérémonie tirée de l'épisode SG1 - 1x01


	11. Comment réparer le Tardis ?

**Comment réparer le Tardis ?**

Flashback :

_Le Docteur : Ce tir a grillé l'arrivée d'énergie de mon vaisseau ! Je ne peux pas le réparer ! _

_O'Neill : Bon, règle n°1 de la survie : inventaire de ce qui est utilisable. Qu'est-ce qu'on a, qu'est-ce qui nous manque ? _

_Teal'c : On a la Porte des Étoiles, mais elle est inutilisable, et on a le vaisseau du Docteur mais il manque l'énergie pour qu'il fonctionne ! _

_O'Neill : (ironique) Merci Teal'c !_

Carter : C'est bizarre…

Le Docteur : Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

Carter : Et bien normalement, un vortex ne marche que dans un seul sens, on est d'accord ?

Le Docteur : Jusque là, oui…

Carter : Alors comment expliquez-vous que l'on arrive à recevoir les communications du SGC et qu'un garde ait pu traverser vers votre vaisseau ?

Le Docteur : Etrange effectivement ! Je ne vois qu'une seule solution : votre vortex est connecté au Tardis et le vortex créé par le Tardis est connecté à … à quoi d'ailleurs ?

Carter : Sûrement à une planète conquise par Apophis. Mais laquelle ?

Teal'c : P6X 042 (1)

O'Neill : et pourquoi celle là ?

Teal'c : Ce sont les dernières coordonnées qui ont été entrées dans l'ordinateur…

Carter : Exact ! Nous avons envoyé une sonde. Elle a juste eu le temps de nous transmettre des images furtives de l'intérieur d'un vaisseau mère avant d'être détruite par un Jaffa. On a verrouillé ces coordonnées, le général Hammond a décidé que c'était trop dangereux pour l'instant.

O'Neill : Ceci expliquant cela…

Le Docteur : Mais, oui ! Le Tardis a dû emmagasiner la dernière information envoyée et c'était cette adresse !

Carter : Donc si on peut recevoir des communications du SGC, on doit pouvoir leur demander de l'aide pour réparer votre vaisseau !

À ces mots, le colonel O'Neill cliqua deux fois sur le bouton de son talky-walky .

O'Neill : : Siler ? vous me recevez?

Siler : Oui, mon Colonel ! Avez vous de nouvelles informations ?

Carter : Siler, nous sommes en fait connecté à la fois avec le SGC et avec le vaisseau mère d'Apophis ! Mais dans un sens unique ! du SGC au Tardis et du Tardis au vaisseau.

Hammond : Vous voulez-rire ?

Carter : Mon Général ! J'en ai bien peur ! Serait-il possible d'essayer de nous faire parvenir du matériel, le vaisseau du Docteur a été endommagé !

Hammond : Demandez ce que vous voulez !

Carter : Essayez déjà d'envoyer quelque chose, voir si un objet peut voyager jusqu'ici ! n'importe quoi.

Hammond : Lieutenant, envoyez quelque chose !

Siler : Heu…. Oui, mais quoi ?

Hammond : Je sais pas, trouvez !

Siler descendit de la salle de commande et prit la première chose solide qu'il trouva sur son chemin : la BD des Simpsons que le colonel O'Neill avait laisser traîner, comme à son habitude. Il s'approcha du vortex et regarda vers la vitre de verre.

Hammond : Capitaine Carter, nous sommes prêt pour l'essai !

Carter : Bien reçu ! Docteur ouvrez les portes ! Siler allez-y !

Dès que les portes furent ouvertes, les quatre occupants virent tomber sur les grilles du sol, le livre que Siler venait de lancer à travers le Vortex ! le Docteur referma rapidement les portes afin d'éviter une nouvelle visite surprise.

O'Neill : : Cool ! je vais enfin pouvoir finir l'histoire !

Carter : (au SGC) 10/10 pour la réception ! Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de matériel ! il me faudrait le prototype du générateur nucléaire qui est dans mon labo, des piles nucléaires, une bonne dizaine, des outils, des câbles et …

Hammond : Oui ?

Carter : J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça …

Hammond : Que vous faut-il de plus ?

Carter : j'aurai besoin de l'aide du Docteur McKay !

(1) coordonées inventées


	12. Meeting McKay

**Meeting McKay**

Cette partie se déroulant dans deux endroits à la fois, les répliques en italiques correspondent aux voix entendues au travers des talkie-walkies.

_**Au SGC**_

Siler avait réussi à empiler tout le matériel nécessaire au Capitaine Samantha Carter sur un MALP qu'il avait dû « arranger » pour qu'il passe à travers la porte du Tardis. Il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix.

La voix : Vous êtes sûr d'avoir tout mis ?

Siler se retourna et découvrit le Docteur Rodney McKay(1) , planté au milieu de la salle d'embarquement, le sourire aux lèvres.

McKay : Non, ce serait dommage qu'on doive faire un second envoi ! les frais postaux sont exorbitants chez vous …

Siler décida d'ignorer McKay et retourna à ses occupations.

Hammond : (au Tardis) Capitaine Carter, votre matériel est prêt, dites nous quand nous pourrons l'envoyer !

_**Dans le Tardis**_

Carter : Dans une dizaine de minutes mon Général !

_Une voix : Vous avez vérifié la stabilité du flux résiduel du vortex ? _

Carter : McKay ?

_McKay : Sam ? Vous m'avez reconnu ! ça me flatte ! _

Carter : McKay ? Vous êtes déjà arrivé ? J'espérai avoir un peu de temps pour me préparer…

_McKay : Je suis un peu déçu Sam ! je croyais vous avoir manqué un peu…_

Carter : Me manquer ? Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je ne vous aurais jamais demandé de venir !

_McKay : Voyons Sam ! vos mots d'amour me vont droit au cœur !_

Carter abandonna la conversation, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle et McKay avaient déjà travaillé ensemble sur le fonctionnement de la porte quelque mois auparavant. C'était un brillant scientifique, elle ne pouvait le nier… mais il l'exaspérait profondément ! Môsieur « j'ai toujours raison » !

Carter : Siler ?

_Siler : Oui, Capitaine ?_

Carter : Pourriez-vous aller chercher quelque chose pour moi ?

_Siler : oui, si vous voulez…_

Carter : Alors apporter lui une bonne coupe de gelée de citron !

_**Au SGC**_

McKay : (à Siler) Elle rigole… (à Carter) Je suis mortellement allergique aux citrons !

_Carter : Justement ! _

McKay : (à lui-même) ok, ok, calmons nous… respire à fond et tout va bien se passer ! (à Carter) Au fait, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

_Carter : A votre avis ? McKay ? ça ne se voit pas ?_

McKay : Tout ce que je vois c'est une sorte de cabine bleue coincée dans l'horizon des évènements…

_Carter : Oui et on y est coincés dedans ! et ça fait plus de deux heures !_

McKay : Deux heures, mais c'est impossible, la porte ne peut être connectée qu'au maximum 38 minutes ! Quelque chose doit la maintenir ouverte…

_O'Neill :. Oh… Vous croyez ? Grouillez-vous de trouver pourquoi !_

McKay : Je m'y mets tout de suite Colonel ! Sam j'emprunte votre labo !

_Carter : N'osez même pas y penser McKay !_

McKay :Merci…

Et il se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Carter, suivit par une demi-douzaine de scientifiques.

_**Dans le Tardis**_

A l'intérieur du Tardis, personne n'avait essayé de trouble la charmante conversation entre Carter et McKay.

Le Docteur : Ils ont l'air de s'apprécier !

O'Neill :. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

Teal'c : En Effet, longue histoire !

Carter : (avec un regard plein de haine) Bon ! on s'y met ?

Le Docteur : Allons-y.

Carter : (à Siler) envoyez le matériel ! Les portes du Tardis sont ouvertes !

Le Malp avança lentement sur la rampe et traversa le vortex. Il apparut quelques secondes plus tard à bord du Tardis.

Carter : Bon, maintenant que l'on a tout ce qu'il faut, au travail.

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers le plafond du Tardis, Il entendait des voix, mais apparement il était le seul

- Aaaarrgghhhh ! au secours !

- Non ! Rose !

Le Docteur : Rose !

O'Neill :. Que se passe t-il ?

Le Docteur : J'ai cru entendre Rose hurler de douleur. Il faut que j'ailles la retrouver !

Carter : je vais en avoir pour un moment avant de pouvoir rendre compatible notre technologie et celle de votre Tardis !

O'Neill :. Alors nous allons essayer d'aller retrouver votre amie et Daniel ! Sam pouvez-vous rester seule ?

Carter : Oui, je crois… Si j'ai un souci, je n'aurai qu'à appeler le « génie »…

O'Neill :. Ok, alors Teal'c ! Suivez nous !

O'Neill et Teal'c prirent leurs armes que Siler avait ajouté au chargement du Malp.

Le Docteur : Est-ce bien nécessaire ?

Teal'c : Vous ne connaissez pas les Goau'ld Docteur ! Avec eux il vaut mieux être bien armé.

O'Neill :. J'aurais pas mieux dit ! On y va ?

Le Docteur : Allons-y…

Teal'c : Vous ne prenez pas d'armes ?

Le Docteur : Non, mais j'ai ça !

Le Docteur sortit de sa poche intérieure de veste un objet de la grandeur d'un bâton de bois.

Le Docteur : Et c'est beaucoup plus pratique !

Teal'c souleva son sourcil droit en signe d'incompréhension et se tourna vers O'Neill.

O'Neill :. Et puis-je savoir à quoi cela va nous être utile face aux gardes d'Apophis ?

Le Docteur : Oh, mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est !

O'Neill :. Et c'est ….

Le Docteur : (avec un grand sourire) : Un Sonic screwdriver !

O'Neill :. Un Quoi ?

Le Docteur : Un tournevis sonique !

O'Neill :. On est sauvés ! le Docteur a un tournevis pour se battre contre les jaffas !

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la porte et s'engagèrent dans le vortex, espérant arriver au même endroit que Rose et Daniel.

Carter : Bonne chance à vous…

Arrivés au bout de leur voyage, ils étaient dans une salle vide.

Le Docteur : Se déplacer dans le vortex sans capsule, c'est une horreur(2) ! et il fit craquer son cou pour remettre ses vertèbres en place.

(1) Toutes mes excuses aux puristes (dont je fait partie…). Je sais que le Dr McKay n'apparaît normalement qu'à l'épisode 14 de la saison 5, mais j'avais envie de le faire venir…

(2) réplique modifiée du DW 3x12


	13. Il faut trouver Rose

**Il faut trouver Rose**

Jack et Teal'c se postèrent aux entrées, rien d'inquiétant pour l'instant, mis à part qu'ils étaient dans un vaisseau mère Goau'ld, et qu'à tout moment, des gardes serpents pouvaient arriver.

Le Docteur était égal à lui-même lorsqu'il arrivait dans un endroit inconnu… il visitait !

O'Neill !

Le Docteur : Oui ?

O'Neill :. Pourriez-vous rester avec nous ? on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver !

Le Docteur abandonna tristement sa complémentation des murs couverts de symboles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le Tardis n'arrivait pas à traduire cette langue, ce qui conforta le Docteur dans son idée qu'ils étaient dans un monde parallèle au sien. Il se dirigea vers O'Neill et se posta derrière lui.

O'Neill :. Teal'c, passez devant et prenez votre air le plus méchant. (1)

Teal'c ne répondit rien et après avoir baisser la tête en signe d'approbation, il s'engouffra dans le couloir , sa lance en avant, prêt à tirer au moindre danger. O'Neill fit signe au Docteur de le suivre et il ferma la marche, se retournant toutes les 5 secondes, pour couvrir leurs arrières.

Teal'c : S'ils sont encore en vie, ils doivent être enfermés dans les cellules.

O'Neill :. Et c'est par où ? Je ne suis pas familier de ces vaisseaux…

Teal'c : Suivez-moi.

Teal'c avait été le Prima d'Apophis, il connaissait par cœur les coins et recoins du vaisseau. Il avait parcouru ces dizaines de kilomètres de couloirs tant de fois… obéissant à des ordres qu'il maudissait pour la plupart. Il tourna vers la droite et s'immobilisa. Le bruit particulier des armures portées par les gardes se fit entendre. Il fit signe de la main pour faire stopper la marche, mais fut bousculé par le Docteur qui n'était pas familier de ces signes militaires. Un problème sérieux se posait ! ils étaient dans un couloir où la seule porte était entre eux et les gardes qui de rapprochaient de plus en plus.

O'Neill :. (chuchotant) Teal'c ?

Teal'c : O'Neill, il va falloir faire vite ! nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut entrer dans cette salle !

O'Neill :. Ok, on y va à 3 !

Le Docteur : Un instant ! on y va à 3 pile ou c'est 1, 2, 3 et on y va ?

O'Neill regarda Teal'c et d'un commun accord, agrippant le Docteur par son manteau, ils s'élancèrent en direction de la porte. Teal'c essaya de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès, les codes avaient été changés suite à sa désertion, sans doute. Il essaya d'autres combinaisons, mais sans succès, et les gardes allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

O'Neill :. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on a besoin de lui, Daniel n'est jamais là !

Le Docteur : Puis-je ?

O'Neill :. Si Teal'c n'y arrive pas, je ne vois pas comment….

Le Docteur s'approcha de la porte, sortit son tournevis sonique de sa poche intérieure et le positionna sur les boutons de l'espèce de « digicode ». Il passa de l'un à l'autre, revint sur le premier, puis sur le dernier…

O'Neill :. Vous y arrivez ?

Le Docteur : Une minute, attendez…. Voilà !

La porte s'ouvrit et les 3 compagnons s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. La porte se referma au moment où 6 gardes entourant une jeune fille blonde et Apophis passaient devant. D ès que le bruit se fut atténué, signifiant l'éloignement du groupe, ils sortirent et reprirent la direction du secteur consacré aux cellules. Arrivés devant la porte, Teal'c et O'Neill laissèrent le Docteur s'occuper de l'ouvrir et entrèrent. Un couloir séparait une suite de 6 cellules. Ils trouvèrent Daniel dans la seconde.

Jackson : c'est pas trop tôt !

O'Neill :. Ravi de vous revoir également Daniel !

Le Docteur ouvrit la cellule grâce à son tournevis sonic et Daniel pu sortir.

Jackson : drôlement pratique votre truc ! il m'en faudrait un comme ça !

Le Docteur : Conception gallifréenne, je ne crois pas que c'est disponible dans votre monde ! Où est Rose ?

Jackson : (embarrassé) Ils l'ont transformée en Goau'ld ! je suis désolé, mais la Rose que vous avez connue n'est plus…

Le Docteur : Comment ça transformée ?

Jackson : Les Goau'ld ont besoin de corps pour s'y implanter et ils annihilent toute trace de l'ancien hôte. Rose est devenue Kelmet, la propre fille d'Apophis.

Le Docteur : Il y a bien un moyen de renverser le processus !

Teal'c : Il n'y en un Docteur !

Le Docteur : c'est impossible !

Jackson : Docteur ! ils ont fait la même chose à ma femme ! je comprend parfaitement vos émotions, mais il n'y a rien à faire !

Le Docteur fit demi-tour et s'élança dans le couloir. Surpris, Teal'c, O'Neill et Jackson mirent un moment pour comprendre ce qu'allait essayer de faire le Docteur, et se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Ils le rejoignirent au croisement de deux couloirs, son tournevis dirigé vers le haut de clignotant de sa lumière bleue.

Jackson : Qu'est'ce que vous faites ! il faut partir ! ils ne vont pas tarder à s'apercevoir de mon absence !

Le Docteur : Rose est toujours là, à bord du vaisseau… son énergie est captée par mon tournevis. Elle est à trois niveaux au-dessus de nous !

Teal'c : C'est l'étage réservé aux appartements privés d'Apophis et de sa suite !

Le Docteur : Alors allons-y !

O'Neill :. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! c'est l'endroit le mieux gardé du vaisseau ! encore pire que Fort Knox !

Mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le Docteur était déjà parti vers la direction que lui indiquait son tournevis.

Le Docteur : Mais où sont les escaliers dans ce vaisseaux !

Teal'c : il n'y en a pas, nous utilisons des anneaux de transports pour aller d'un étage à l'autre.

Le Docteur : Et ils sont où ?

Jackson : Je crois que lorsque j'ai été emmené vers les cellules, je suis passé devant, c'est part là.

La pièce des anneaux était assez petite et peu décorée comparée aux autres. Les quatre compagnons se positionnèrent au centre du cercle tracé sur le sol et après que Daniel ait entré la combinaison, ils furent entourés d'anneaux arrivant du plafond. L'instant d'après, ils étaient dans une pièce semblable, mais trois étages au-dessus.

Teal'c : les appartements des enfants d'Apophis sont droit devant. Mais Docteur, je dois vous prévenir, ce sera certes Rose que vous verrez, mais ce ne sera elle que physiquement. J'ai peu d'informations sur Kelmet, mais elle a la réputation d'être pire que son père !

Surveillant chaque recoins du couloir les menant aux chambres, ils arrivèrent devant une porte.

Jackson : C'est là.

Le Docteur : Com ment pouvez vous en être sûr ?

Jackson pointa son doigt vers une suite de symboles décorant le haut de la porte et les traduits au Docteur. C'étaient les appartements privés de « Kelmet, fille d'Apophis ».

Le Docteur allait ouvrir la porte quand il fut arrêté par la main d'O'Neill.

O'Neill :. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça.

Le Docteur : J'ai promis à sa mère de la ramener saine et sauve, et je tiendrais cette promesse !

Jackson composa alors la combinaison d'ouverture, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une splendide chambre décorée à l'égyptienne, remplie de tapis, tentures en fils d'or et de colonnes de marbres. Au milieu trônait un lit. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Les yeux du Docteur examinait chaque recoin de la pièce à la recherche de Rose.

Le Docteur : (criant) Rose ?

O'Neill :. Chutt ! vous allez nous faire repérer !

À peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'une jeune fille entourée de deux servantes entra dans la pièce par une porte latérale. Elle était habillée d'une robe ample, les bras nus, agrémentés de bracelets d'or et de pierres précieuses. Elle portait des sandales et sa tête était couverte d'un voile empêchant quiconque de savoir qui elle était.

La jeune fille : Qui ose déranger son Dieu ! Agenouillez vous devant moi !

Elle se dirigea vers le trône qui était adossé au lit, et s'y assit. Les deux servantes se placèrent de chaque coté et relevèrent le voile cachant l'identité du Goau'ld.

Le Docteur : ROSE !

Les yeux du Goau'ld s'éclairèrent et se tournèrent vers le Docteur.

La jeune fille : Je suis Kelmet, fille du Dieu Apophis, qui est tu, et que me veux-tu ?

Le Docteur : Rose ! c'est moi, Le Docteur ! (à Daniel) Pourquoi ne me reconnaît-elle pas, et pourquoi a t-elle cette voix étrange et les yeux qui s'illuminent (2)?

Le Docteur : Je vous avais prévenu ! Ce n'est plus Rose !

Kelmet : Prosternez vous Shol'vas (3) !

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'aucun des étrangers allaient obéir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux, la main tendue vers le Docteur, tenant le même dispositif que celui qu'Apophis avait utilisé sur Daniel.

Kelmet : Vous allez tout m'avouer « Docteur » ! Qui êtes-vous ! Apparemment vous connaissiez mon hôte, avant que je m'empare de son corps ! Elle a de drôles de souvenirs… je n'arrive pas à tout assimiler, peut-être allez vous pouvoir m'aider.

Elle actionna le dispositif et un rayon frappa le front du Docteur. Teal'c et O'Neill avaient sorti leurs armes et allaient tirer lorsque le Docteur leur fit signe de ne pas le faire.

Il tentait, malgré la douleur, d'établir un lien psychique avec Kelmet/Rose. Il en avait la capacité, mais il devait trouver le moyen d'atteindre la conscience de Rose, prisonnière dans un coin de son cerveau, et cela était difficile. Kelmet était partout, elle avait réussi à s'approprier toutes les parties du corps de Rose. Il arriva néanmoins à trouver « ce qui restait » de sa compagne, enfouie au plus profond de son cortex. La liaison était régulièrement coupée par l'esprit supérieur de Kelmet, mais à chaque fois, le Docteur arrivait à se reconnecter. Il l'appelait, il la rassurait, il essayait de détruire les barrières qui l'entourait.

Kelmet : Ha, Ha, Ha, vous n'y arriverez jamais ! (avec la voix de Rose) Docteur ?

Le Docteur : Rose ?

Rose : Aidez-moi ! je ne tiendrais pas longtemps !

Le Docteur : Rose ! tenez bon, je vous y aiderais !

Rose : Je n'en peux plus, elle est trop forte !

Le Docteur : Non ! ne lâchez pas ! Tenez encore une peu…

Rose : Je suis désolée Docteur ! Je vais lâcher prise… (les larmes coulant sur ses joues) Adieu, je vous ai….

Kelmet : je vous aurai prévenu !

Kelmet allait augmenter le rayon et donc augmenter la douleur du Docteur. Mais elle s'écroula avant qu'elle en ait eu le temps.

Le Docteur : Qu'avez vous fait !

Teal'c : Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix, elle allait vous tuer ! j'ai été obligé de prendre une décision.

Les deux servantes s'enfuirent en direction des appartements d'Apophis. O'Neill et Teal'c les suivirent espérant arriver avant elles et les empêcher de donner l'alerte.

Le Docteur était assis par terre et tenait Rose dans ses bras. La marque de la lance de Teal'c formait un trace noirâtre sur la poitrine de sa compagne. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur les joues du Docteur. Il l'avait perdue. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver cette fois… Il s'était régénéré pour elle, pour la sauver du tourbillon du temps. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui permettre de continuer avec lui, elle aurait eu sa vie sur terre, sans complications, ni danger…

Jackson : Docteur ? J'ai une idée, venez avec moi !

(1) SG1 épisode 2.3- Perpétuité

(2) Signes caractéristiques des Goau'ld : une voix différente de celle de l'hôte, et les yeux brillant.

(3) « traîtres »


	14. Rose de retour ?

**Rose de retour ?**

Jackson : Prenez la avec vous et suivez moi… il y a encore une chance pour qu'on puisse la sauver.. je veux dire Kelmet…

Le Docteur : Je vous suis…

Le Docteur prit Rose dans ses bras et suivit Daniel dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Curieusement, ils ne croisèrent aucune patrouille. Ils avaient dû être alertés par les servantes et s'étaient dirigés vers les appartements d'Apophis et de sa famille. Heureusement pour eux, ils allaient dans la direction opposée.

Arrivés près d'un croisement, Daniel marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il se retourna vers le Docteur pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien comprit ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Jackson : Docteur… Vous avez comprit que si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux, ce n'est pas Rose qui ressuscitera… ce sera toujours Kelmet !

Le Docteur : Oui, mais si Kelmet est vivante, ça me laissera du temps pour trouver un moyen de faire revenir Rose ! Je l'ai fait une fois, et je le referai encore, même si je dois y laisser une vie de plus…

Daniel se pencha pour regarder si l'entrée de la salle était gardée ou non. Leur moment de chance s'arrêtait là… deux gardes armés étaient en faction.

Jackson : Il y a deux gardes… je peux m'occuper du premier, mais je n'aurais pas le temps pour le second.

Le Docteur : Laissez moi faire…

Fidèle à son souci de non violence, le Docteur posa Rose à terre et s'empara de son tournevis sonic. Il chercha la bonne fréquence, faisant tourner la tête de l'objet, sous les yeux étonnés de Daniel.

Le Docteur : Badaboumba ! je l'ai !

Jackson : Vous avez quoi ?

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la sirène d'alerte résonna dans tout le vaisseau. Les deux gardes quittèrent leur poste et partirent en direction de la salle de commande, croyant à une attaque extérieure.

Le Docteur reprit Rose dans ses bras et les deux hommes en profitèrent pour se faufiler dans la salle à l'intérieure de laquelle, il découvrit un immense bloc d'or et de pierres précieuses trônant au milieu de la pièce, qui était vide de tout autre objet ou décoration.

Le Docteur : Où sommes nous ? Quel est cet objet ?

Jackson : C'est un sarcophage de résurrection goau'ld. J'espère simplement qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Il se dirigea vers l'objet en question et actionna quelques boutons après avoir décrypté les symboles explicatifs.

Jackson : Allongez la à l'intérieur ! Vite, on a peu de temps…

Le Docteur prit soin d'allonger Rose le plus doucement possible. Daniel actionna le mécanisme de résurrection et Le Docteur ne quitta pas des yeux sa compagne tout le temps que le sarcophage mit pour se refermer.

Jackson : L'attente peut être longue, cela dépend de la gravité des blessures…

Daniel alla s'adosser au mur, pendant que le Docteur, impuissant (et il n'aimait pas ça), faisait les 100 pas autour du sarcophage. Daniel gardait cependant constamment un œil sur la porte d'entrée au cas où les gardes reviendraient, suite à la fausse alerte, mais pour l'instant tout allait bien. Le Docteur semblait de plus en plus inquiet, son regard devenait de plus en plus sombre, et il marmonnait sans cesse des longues tirades incompréhensibles.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, un bruit leur parvint du sarcophage. Le processus était terminé. Les cloisons s'ouvrirent automatiquement et ils aperçurent le corps de Rose allongé au même endroit, mais la trace de sa blessure avait disparue. Le Docteur se pencha à l'intérieur et murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Le Docteur : Rose ?

Jackson : Rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai…

Kelmet : Sho'lvas ! Vous allez mourir pour votre impudence !

Ni Daniel, ni le Docteur n'eurent le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Kelmet envoya le Docteur contre le mur avec une force herculéenne, son passage dans le sarcophage lui avait permis d'augmenter sa puissance. Daniel n'eut d'autre choix que de titrer sur elle avec le Zat qu'il avait gardé accroché à la cuisse. Le coup semblait ne l'avoir que désarçonné, il se résolu à tirer une seconde fois, ce qui signifiait sa mort.

Le Docteur reprit ses esprits, se releva et vint se positionner à coté de Daniel qui avait les bras pendants et l'ai désolé.

Jackson : Je suis désolé, c'était elle ou nous… Je vous avais prévenu… Rose ne peut revenir…

Le Docteur : Quel est le risque si on essaye une nouvelle fois ?

Jackson : Pardon ? Vous voulez la ressusciter à nouveau ?

Le Docteur : (plus fermement) Quel est le risque !

Jackson : Plus une personne utilise le sarcophage, plus elle en devient dépendante, c'est comme une drogue. On en veut plus, toujours plus… et dans le cas des Goau'ld, se ne serait pas sage…

Le Docteur : Je trouverai un moyen de résoudre ce problème. On recommence !

Jackson : mais vous êtes fous ! Rose est morte !Comme ma femme et biens d'autres personnes qui sont devenus hôtes contre leur volonté !

Le Docteur fouilla dans sa poche pendant quelques secondes. Daniel se dit qu'il devait chercher quelque chose de bien petit car sa poche n'était pas très profonde… Le Docteur sortit une espèce de pierre taillée comme un diamant, de couleur verte et luminescente. Elle devait faire environ 10 cm de diamètre. Comment pouvait-elle tenir dans sa poche ?

Jackson : mais comment…. Votre poche est… trop petite…. Pour un tel objet…. Je l'aurai remarqué…

Le Docteur : (avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil) Je vous l'ai déjà dit : C'est toujours plus grand à l'intérieur…

Jackson : Mais.. C'est quoi ?

Le Docteur : Un morceau du Tardis. Toute personne ayant voyagé à bord du Tardis est connectée à elle. Vous, Sam, le colonel et Teal'c fait maintenant un peu partie du Tradis… et Rose encore plus, du fait que cela fait un an qu'elle voyage avec moi, mais en plus, elle a aspiré le « cœur » du Tardis, le tourbillon du temps, ce qui fait d'elle une personne à part dans tout l'univers. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. C'est pour la sauver que je lui ai « offert » une de mes vies…

Daniel n'avait pas tout comprit de ce que lui avait dit le Docteur, mais il commençait à savoir que cet homme cachait de nombreuses ressources insoupçonnées.

Le Docteur : Vous voyez Daniel, Ce morceau du Tardis combiné à la technologie Goau'ld pourrait se révéler un merveilleux « vaccin ».

Il repositionna le corps de Rose dans le sarcophage et posa sur sa poitrine le morceau du Tardis. Daniel actionna pour la seconde fois le processus. Il était dubitatif… mais n'en fit part au Docteur, qui une fois de plus fixait son amie pendant la fermeture des cloisons.

Le Sarcophage émit un bruit différent, plus aérien, moins agressif… des rayons de lumière verts aveuglants s'échappaient des interstices et obligèrent les deux hommes à se couvrir les yeux en attendant la fin du processus.

Le sarcophage s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Rose étendue sur le dos. Le « diamant vert » avait disparu. Cependant, une chose avait changé : à coté du visage de rose, le symbiote goau'ld reposait, inanimé, mort. Ca avait marché ! Le Docteur sortit Rose et la posa par terre, la tête sur ses genoux.

Le Docteur : Rose ?

Il lui caressait les cheveux et le visage, essayant de la ranimer, répétait son prénom de nombreuses fois. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et commença à pleurer la mort de son amie. Les soubresauts causés par les sanglots du Docteur furent plus efficaces que ses caresses. Et sous les yeux médusés de Daniel, Rose revint à la vie.

Rose : (inaudible) Docteur ? (un peu plus fort) Docteur !

Le Docteur releva la tête, le visage mouillé de larmes, il regarda sa compagne d'un air à la fois étonné mais aussi enjoué.

Le Docteur : Rose ! Ça a marché ! Vous êtes vivante !


	15. McKay n'en fait qu'à sa tête

**McKay n'en fait qu'à sa tête**

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Rose, avec l'aide de Daniel et du Docteur se leva du sarcophage et suivit les deux hommes au travers des couloirs à la recherche de Teal'c et du colonel O'Neill.

Rose : C'était très bizarre comme expérience… J'avais l'impression d'être là, sans être là… de voir, sans voir, d'entendre sans entendre… Je savais ce que faisait Kelmet, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher… Pourtant quand vous étiez devant moi, agenouillé, et qu'elle vous torturait l'esprit, j'essayais de l'en empêcher, de toutes mes forces…

Le Docteur : N'y pensez plus… c'est terminé… Vous êtes redevenue comme avant, la même Rose Tyler !

Au détour d'un couloir, ils faillirent se télescoper avec Teal'c et o'Neill qui revenaient en courant vers la porte des étoiles, ils étaient poursuivis par des gardes serpents. Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde, le groupe leur emboîtèrent le pas et ensembles, ils se précipitèrent en direction de la porte et du DHD.

O'Neill : Daniel ! les coordonnées ! vite, on pourra pas les retenir très longtemps !

Jackson : Pas de problème, mais j'entre quelles coordonnées ? à votre avis Docteur ?

Le Docteur : Selon moi, le Tardis, faisant fonction d'antichambre à votre terre, il serait judicieux d'entrer les coordonnées de votre QG.

Jackson : Essayons..

Daniel poussa les 7 symboles de la Terre et appuya sur le semi globe rouge du DHD. Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un et au 7e, le souffle du vortex apparut. Daniel entra le code d'accès (comme convenu avec Carter pour qu'elle ouvre les portes du Tardis et les laisse entrer) et les cinq compagnons s'engouffrèrent au travers de la porte.

Trois gardes jaffas eurent le temps de les suivre mais, Carter avait refermé les portes du Tardis juste après le passage de ses amis. Seuls trois coups sourds se firent entendre, puis le bruit caractéristique de la fermeture du vortex. Bien à l'abri dans la salle principale du vaisseau du Docteur, Daniel, Teal'c O'Neill et Rose reprirent leur souffle, affalés sur le métal froid du sol. Carter les regardais un à un se demandant se qui s'était passé durant l'heure et demie écoulée.

O'Neill : Alors Carter, vous vous êtes bien amusée pendant que l'on tentait de sauver notre peau sur le vaisseau d'Apophis ?

Le Docteur : Avez-vous trouver le moyen de récupérer de l'énergie ?

Carter : (chagrinée) Je suis désolée, mais notre technologie et la vôtre sont tellement différente… j'ai du mal à les faire devenir compatible. Je n'ai réussi qu'à fusiller mon prototype de générateur nucléaire. Il ne nous ait plus d'aucune utilité maintenant.

O'Neill : Ok… ça c'était la mauvaise nouvelle, la bonne maintenant ?

Carter : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais McKay pense avoir trouvé une solution… Il doit me rappeler d'ici quelques instants.

Au même moment, le talkie de Sam émit deux cliquetis

Carter : Oui ?

_McKay : Sam ! J'ai trouvé ! J'ai réussi à améliorer…, ce qui était évident…., votre prototype de fusion nucléaire…., ingénieux au fait…, mais le seul problème c'est qu'il est un peu instable… _

O'Neill : Instable, comment ?

_McKay : Colonel ? Vous être revenus ? Alors c'était comment ? _

Carter : Rodney !

_McKay : Oui, heu, désolé… en fait, je n'ai réussi à le faire fonctionner qu'une fois en simulation, sur 5 essais… Mais chose importante ! C'est le dernier qui a réussi ! _

Carter : On s'en contentera, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix…

O'Neill : Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

Carter : Vous avez une meilleure solution à me proposer ?

Le Docteur : Moi tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de puissance, après… pas de soucis… normalement…

_McKay : Ok, Sam je vous envoie le prototype n°2, et je vous ai fait un petit schéma pour que vous compreniez la marche à suivre… _

Carter : Trop aimable Rodney ! Que ferais-je sans vous ?

_McKay : Je vous suis indispensable Sam, mais vous ne le savez pas encore ! _

Le Docteur récupéra le Malp transportant le générateur. Et renvoya le premier (l'espace dans le Tardis devenant un peu trop étroit à 6 et 2 Malps… )

Carter s'empara de l'appareil et le posa sur le tableau de commande. Une feuille tomba au sol, c'était le mode d'emploi « Made in McKay ». Sam y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et le mis de coté. Elle se débrouillerai bien toute seule…

_McKay : J'ai oublié de vous dire Sam, Il ne faut pas…_

Sam avait éteint son talkie, elle ne supportait plus la voix de McKay à travers la radio. Elle commença à raccorder les branchements à la console, pestant contre Rodney : jamais j'aurais monté ça comme ça…., mais il a tout fait à l'envers… , Mais c'est quoi ce truc … Au bout de quinze minutes d'excitation sous le regard silencieu x de ses compagnons, Sam se résolu à rallumer sa radio.

Carter : Rodney ?

Pas de réponse…

Carter : Rodney ? Ne faites pas l'enfant, répondez !

Toujours aucune réponse

Carter : Rodney ? Je m'excuse…

_McKay : oui, Sam, je vous entends… vous disiez ? J'ai mal entendu… _

Carter : excusez-moi de vous avoir prit de haut … j'ai un petit problème avec votre satanée machine !

_McKay : Lequel ? _

Carter : Quels fils se branchent avec quels autres ? Vous avez mis n'importe quelle couleur, ça n'a aucun sens…

_McKay : Oui… mais c'est plus joli…non ?_

Jackson : C'est pas censé être joli… c'est censé nous sortir de là…

Carter : Alors ? Rodney… Rodney ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Le bruit d'un vortex s'ouvrant retentit dans le Tardis.

_Siler : Capitaine Carter ! Ouvrer vite les portes du vaisseau… le Dr. McKay a franchi le vortex et vient vous rejoindre… _

Carter, O'Neill, Teal'c, Jackson et le Docteur : QUOI ?


	16. 4 Doctors in the Tardis

**4 Doctors in the Tardis**

Le Docteur se précipita sur la commande d'ouverture des portes. Mckay se serait lamentablement écrasé contre celle-ci si il ne l'avait pas fait… ce qui n'aurait pas déplut à Sam, soit dit en passant…

**Le Docteur :** (à McKay) Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé !

**Carter :** Je vous avais prévenu…

**McKay :** (levant la main vers le Docteur)… Docteur Rodney McKay, enchanté de vous connaître…

**Le Docteur :** Le Docteur…, et voici Rose Tyler, ma …. Compagne…

**McKay :** Docteur en quoi ? Parce que voyez vous, moi je suis Docteur en astrophysique et en physique théorique, et sans me vanter… je suis… avec Sam, le meilleur expert de la porte des étoiles … et je dois rajouter, un bricoleur hors-pair et astucieux.

McKay venait de finir sa tirade avec un sourire qui lui éclairait le visage et allant presque jusqu'à ses deux oreilles. Sam de son coté était consternée, et un peu honteuse de la façon dont il venait de faire son entrée. Le reste de l'équipe SG-1 était sans voix, ta,dis que le Docteur le regardais d'un air curieux et intrigué…

**Le Docteur **: Juste... Le Docteur.

**McKay :** Oui, c'est ça… on ne peut-être « Juste Le Docteur »… c'est quoi votre spécialité ?

**Carter :** McKay ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

**McKay :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? Vous voyez avec elle, le problème c'est que l'on ne peut en placer une… elle vous coupe sans arrêt … alors votre spécialité ?

**Le Docteur :** Non, je n'ai… pas… de … « spécialité » … c'est mon nom : juste Le Docteur !

**Jackson :** Rodney… si j'étais vous… j'arrêterai là …

**Carter :** … et puis, mettez vous au travail maintenant que vous êtes là… Avec vos fils de couleurs pour faire « joli » ! C'est bien une idée à vous ça !

**McKay :** J'adore travailler avec vous Sam… (au Docteur)… J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les ravissantes idiotes !

**Carter :** Vous devriez prendre du citron1...

**Rose :** (entrant dans le jeu de Sam, car elle avait bien comprit le problème de leur relation) : Oui, y'en a un plein chariot qui est arrivé…

**McKay :** Non… non… vous voyez, elle plaisante… je suis mortellement allergique aux citron…

**O'Neill :** (ayant attrapé un citron et le lançant vers McKay)… Vous êtes sûr…

McKay se jeta à terre pour éviter de recevoir le citron que venait de lui lancer O'Neill. Rien que la vue d'un citron, le faisait passer du vert au blanc… alors l'idée d'en toucher un… Rose explosa de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère qui commençait à devenir pesante. Le Docteur se joignit à elle et ils emportèrent l'ensemble des passagers avec eux, à l'exception de McKay qui regardait le citron posé à coté de lui, comme si c'était un symbiote goau'ld, sur le point de s'introduire en lui.

**O'Neill :** Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si vous nous sortiez de là… 4 docteurs, c'est suffisant, non ?

**McKay :** 4 ? On est trois … vous le voyez où le 4e ?

**Jackson :** (levant la main) ici, j'ai mon doctorat d'archéologie, je vous rappelle…

**McKay :** Ah oui, l'archéologie… rappelez moi, c'est bien la « science » qui s'exerce à quatre pattes, bans la boue avec des petites truelles et des petits pinceaux… Ah, oui, ça c'est de la science !

**Jackson **: Je vous rappelle quand même que sans moi, vous seriez toujours dans un labo à comprendre comment faire fonctionner la porte !

**O'Neill :** Doucement les filles ! Pour le crêpage de chignon, on peut peut-être attendre d'être rentré à la base ?

**Teal'c** : Entièrement de votre avis O'Neill…

**McKay **: Ok, ok, bon, vous l'avez mis où le prototype ?

**Carter **: Sur la console de commande, où voulez vous que nous l'ayons mise ? Dans les toilettes ?

McKay se dirigea vers la console, suivit de Carter et du Docteur, soucieux qu'on trifouille son Tardis… il voulais être sûr que tout allait bien se passer.

**McKay **: Où est votre générateur de puissance Docteur ?

Il avait bien appuyé sur le mot « Docteur » pour bien faire comprendre que pour lui, ce n'était pas un titre que l'on portait à la légère. Il

avait fait de nombreuses années d'études et n'acceptait pas que l'on porte le titre qu'il avait chèrement acquis, de façon si désinvolte.

**Le Docteur **: Il est ici, c'est le cœur du Tardis. Mais faites attention… c'est très puissant… cela a été construit à partir d'un trou noir…

**McKay **: (marmonnant) oui, oui, oui… bon alors, Sam donnez moi une clé de 12.

**Carter **: Prenez la vous-même, je ne suis pas votre servante…

**O'Neill **: Sam… je pense que vous devriez juste faire équipe… pour une fois…

Samantha lança un regard noir à son supérieur, mais obéit. Elle alla chercher la clé dans la caisse et la rapporta à McKay.

**McKay **: (ironique) Merci beaucoup ! Bon, alors, voyons ça…

McKay commença à chercher comment ouvrir la trappe du cœur du Tardis… Il ne voyait pas de boulons, de vis ou tout autre levier permettant son ouverture… Au bout de 5 minutes de recherches infructueuses, il se résolu à demandé de l'aide au Docteur qui l'avait regardé faire avec un air amusé. Le Docteur tira alors de sa poche intérieure son tournevis sonic et le pointa vers la trappe. Il émit sa traditionnelle lumière bleue et la trappe s'ouvrit.

**Le Docteur **: (Amusé) Suffisait de demander…

Lorsque la trappe fut ouverte, une faible lueur résiduelle continuait à scintiller. Le Docteur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le cœur de son

vaisseau était en train de mourir, ce qui signifiait que le dernier Tardis en activité allait s'éteindre et qu'il serait obligé de rester, avec Rose, dans ce monde.

**McKay **: C'est ça votre dangereux trou noir ? Pas si terrifiant… bon, alors…

Il s'empara de son prototype de générateur auxiliaire censé ramener la puissance au Tardis, le positionna à l'intérieur de la trappe et

commença à relier les fils aux dispositifs internes.

**Le Docteur** : (à Sam) Il sait ce qu'il fait ?

**Carter **: Je l'espère…

**McKay **: Je vous signale que je vous entends… et votre manque de confiance me consterne… Encore ce fil là … et… ça y est ! Vous pouvez lancer les moteurs !... ou ce qui s'y apparente…

Le Docteur s'avança vers la partie de la console où se trouvaient les commandes de démarrage. Un regard vers Rose lui fit comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de reculer … au cas où…

Il allait actionner le levier de lancement lorsque McKay l'arrêta brutalement.

**McKay **: STOP ! J'ai oublié d'entrer le mot de passe !

**Carter et le Docteur **: QUEL MOT DE PASSE ?

**McKay **: Je ne vous l'avais pas donné ? Oh… j'ai du oublié…

**Carter :** Et que ce serait-il passé sans ce fameux mot de passe ?

**McKay :** (avec un petit sourire désolé) Une grande explosion…

**O'Neill :** Rien que ça … et vous avez oublié ?

**McKay :** Petit détail… mais maintenant je suis là… bon, votre panneau de commande que je rentre le mot de passe.

Le Docteur indiqua l'écran de contrôle et le clavier situé juste au dessous. McKay se posta devant et entra son mot de passe : 1643.1879.1968.422

**Le Docteur : **Vous n'aviez rien de plus simple ?

**McKay **: Vous le trouvez compliqué ? C'est simple pourtant… 1643 : année de naissance d'Isaac Newton, 1879 : celle d'Albert Einstein, 1968 : La mienne. Il s'agit des trois plus grands scientifiques que la terre ait jamais portés... et 42 : est L'Ultime Réponse3!

**Rose **: L'Ultime Réponse ?

**McKay **: Oui vous savez… «H2G2»… Douglas Adams, écrit en 1979… Arthur Dent… La destruction de la Terre par les Vogons… « Pas de Panique »… Non, ça vous dit rien…

**Rose **: Désolée…

**Carter **: Bon, Rodney, c'est bon, on peut y aller ?

**McKay **: Oui, oui.. Docteur … à vous l'honneur, c'est votre vaisseau…

Rodney regardait fièrement son œuvre et son regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Il était posté à coté du Docteur, les bras croisés, la tête haute et attendait de voir s'accomplir son chef d'œuvre…

Le Docteur, avec quand même un peu d'appréhension, actionna le levier et appuya sur le bouton de mise en route. Rien ne se passa immédiatement… Sam regardait McKay avec un air mi-amusé de son échec, mi-exaspéré devant une telle incapacité. Le sourire de Mckay s'effaçait petit à petit… et le visage du Docteur s'assombrissait de plus en plus…

**Rose **: Docteur ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle avait remarqué son air anxieux, celui qu'il avait lorsque les choses commençaient à dégénérer. Et elle n'aimait pas ça… elle n'aimait pas ça du tout !

**Le Docteur** : Je ne sais pas… mais mes capteurs s'agitent anormalement… comme s'il y avait surchauffe…

**McKay :** Non, non, non… ça ne se peut pas… je l'ai calibré moi-même ! et je ne fais jamais d'erreurs..

**Carter :** Docteur, je crois que nous devrions débrancher le générateur et faire quelques réglages..

**Le Docteur :** Trop tard… A TERRE !

Le Docteur se jeta sur Rose et la plaqua au sol, la protégeant tant bien que mal… il fut imité par les membres de Sg1 ? Seul Mckay restait debout… immobile… comme tétanisé devant son échec. Sam s'en rendit compte et se releva pour le tirer vers elle, pour l'éloigner du générateur qui allai exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre à couvert, le générateur explosa et une vague électromagnétique emplit le Tardis, projetant Sam et Mckay à l'autre bout du vaisseau. Sam atterrit lourdement sur le Malp qui était stocké là. McKay avait eut de la chance… sa chute fut amoindrie par un tas de vêtements qui avaient été oubliés par Rose dans un coin du vaisseau quelques temps auparavant, et attendaient d'être lavés.

La vague passée, Tous se relevèrent, sonnés et désorientés. Le Docteur se précipita vers l'écran de contrôle. Rose resta assise quelques secondes de plus afin de retrouver ses esprits, comme Daniel. O'Neill cherchait des yeux les membres de son équipe. Teal'c était à quelques pas de lui, dans le même état, Daniel à sa droite près de Rose … Mais où était Sam ? Son regard accrocha alors une masse sur le Malp, qui était dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers ce qu'il espérait profondément ne pas être le corps de Sam.

1. Répliques de l'épisode SG1 5x14 : « 48 Hours »

2. Le mot de passe de McKay est assez particulier. Il le révèle à Sheppard dans l'épisode SGA _04x13-Quarantine_.

3. Référence directe à "Le Guide du voyageur galactique"


	17. Retour au SGC

**Retour au SCG**

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était le corps de Sam qui était allongé sur le Malp, O'Neill se précipita vers elle. Il s'assura, anxieux, qu'elle était toujours en vie et rassuré, il la porta sur les sièges du Tardis. MacKay se remis sur pieds péniblement… et s'avança vers le groupe qui s'était rassemblé autour de Sam, toujours inconsciente.

**Le Docteur :** Vous ! Ne vous approchez plus de mon Tardis !

Le Docteur avait le regard le plus noir que Rose ne lui avait jamais vu… Même lorsqu'il avait dû combattre les Daleks revenus de ses pires cauchemars sur la plateforme 5, il n'avait jamais exprimé une colère aussi noire.

**Le Docteur :** Vous êtes pire qu'un Graske en liberté ! Et c'est déjà une catastrophe un Graske en liberté …

Il se radoucit un peu et se retourna vers Sam, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

**Jackson **: Sam ? Vous m'entendez ?

**O'Neill **: Carter ?

La voix d'O'Neill était moins piquante et dure qu'auparavant… Rose s'en aperçu et comprit qu'elle et le Docteur avaient un point commun avec le Colonel et le Capitaine. Un amour impossible… caché… inassouvi…

**Carter **: Que s'est-il passé ?

**Teal'c **: Vous avez été victime d'une explosion, Capitaine Carter.

**Jackson **: Sam… comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous avez mal quelque part…

**McKay **: J'ai mon diplôme de premiers secours… si je peux aider…

**O'Neill **: Ne faites pas un pas de plus McKay ou je vous …

O'Neill ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'en avait pas besoin. McKay avait parfaitement comprit. Et il venait de réaliser qu'à cause de lui, Sam avait faillit y rester. Lui et son stupide ego… Toujours à vouloir en mettre plein la vue aux autres et surtout à Sam… Pourquoi voulait-il absolument jouer à qui sera le plus fort… Il faisait toujours ça avec les gens qu'il appréciait en fait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher… c'était plus fort que lui…

Le Docteur abandonna le groupe pour se diriger vers la console de contrôle du Tardis. Il appuya sur divers boutons, actionna quelques manettes, poussa des leviers… mais rien ne répondit. Il se laissa glisser contre les arc-boutant de la structure du vaisseau, et resta les yeux dans le vide. Morte… elle était morte… Son Tardis, la dernière de son espèce, comme lui… venait de s'éteindre… Le dernier lien avec sa planète d'origine était brisé…

Rose vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ne dit mot. Elle savait que c'était inutile. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à contempler le vide laissé par l'explosion dans la trappe qui avait contenu le cœur du Tardis… Soudain, Rose remarqua une faible lueur venant du fin fond de la trappe. Elle se dirigea vers elle et s'engouffra dans la trappe... Elle essaya de toucher ce résidu d'énergie… mais elle était trop petite. Elle ressortie et enleva le maximum de vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle, et y reparti. Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, encore un effort… et elle y serait presque. Au moment où elle frôla l'objet, une mini décharge électrique lui traversa le corps. Elle retira sa main rapidement, mais consciente du fait que cela pouvait être la clé de leur survie, elle poussa fortement sur ses pieds et attrapa à pleine main une sorte de boule.

**Le Docteur :** (qui venait de s'apercevoir que Rose était à moitié coincée) Rose ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Sortez immédiatement de là !

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, le corps de Rose émit une onde de lumière l'entourant totalement. Elle sortit de la trappe, et tendit au Docteur sa main dans laquelle brillait faiblement le noyau du cœur du Tardis. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle irradiait, pas de la même façon que lorsqu'elle avait aspiré en elle le tourbillon du temps, mais d'une aura magnifique qui semblait venir de la boule elle-même.

**Rose **: Est-ce que cela peut vous servir Docteur ?

**Le Docteur :** Rose ? Vous allez bien ?

**Rose **: Oui, pourquoi ?

**Jackson **: (qui venait de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre coté de la console) : Heu… Rose… Vous … irradiez…

**Rose **: Quoi ? Comment ça, j'irradie ?

**Jackson **: Regardez vous …

Elle baissa les yeux vers son corps, et vit qu'il avait raison… Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle, il n'avait qu'une image en tête… et elle remontait seulement à quelques jours… Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle avait recommencé… Il avait pu la sauver une fois, au prix d'une de ses 13 vies… mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la sauver une deuxième fois.

Il avança la main vers Rose et lui demanda de lui remettre le noyau. Rose regardait sa main, et ne savait que faire.

**Le Docteur :** Rose ! Donnez moi le noyau…

Rose leva les yeux vers le Docteur et le visage qu'elle vit lui donna la force de faire ce qu'il demandait. Elle avança sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au-dessus de celle du Docteur et la fit pivoter pour que le noyau y tombe.

Dès que la boule fut transmise de Rose au Docteur, l'aura enveloppant Rose se dissipa d'elle-même. Le Docteur par contre semblait souffrir le martyr, rien qu'en ayant le noyau dans la main. C'était comme si le simple contact le brûlait. Rose fit le geste de vouloir le reprendre pour soulager son compagnon, mais le Docteur referma sa main pour l'en empêcher.

**Rose **: Docteur ? Que se passe t-il ?

**Le Docteur :** (entre deux crises) Le Tardis et moi sommes, en quelque sorte, liés… Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt…

**Jackson **: Pensé à quoi ?

**Le Docteur :** La régénération !

**Carter **: (qui s'était remise) Régénération ? Mais comment ça ?

**Le Docteur :** Le Tardis est organique… Je peux peut-être l'aider à se régénérer… mais cela ne nous apportera pas la puissance nécessaire pour repartir, mais elle reprendra vie.

Le Docteur approcha le noyau de sa bouche et souffla dessus... Une sorte de buée lumineuse en sorti et enveloppa la boule, qui se mit à produire une lumière aveuglante. Au bout de dix secondes, le Docteur arrêta.

**Le Docteur :** Je viens de perdre dix ans de vie… mais si ça marche... ça en vaut peut-être la peine1…

Il lança le noyau à l'intérieur de la trappe qui comme par magie s'immobilisa au centre de la cavité, et commença à émettre et à recréer un tourbillon du temps. Le Docteur referma la trappe et la fixa à l'aide de son tournevis.

Au même moment, un bruit sourd résonna dans le Tardis. Puis un deuxième, et un troisième…Cela venait des portes.

**Teal'c** : Je crois que nous sommes attaqués.

**O'Neill **: (ironiquement) Vous croyez ?

**Teal'c **: Apophis n'a pas apprécié le fait que nous tuions sa fille et que nous arrivions à nous échapper…

**O'Neill : **(ironiquement) Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est si rancunier ?

**Teal'c** : Oui, je crois, O'Neill…

**Jackson **: Ok, Laurel et Hardy… et si on essayait plutôt de trouver un moyen de se défendre ?

**Le Docteur :** Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, car je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour faire fonctionner le bouclier…

**O'Neill** : Je croyais que même les troupes de Gengis…

**Le Docteur :** Oui, oui, mais j'avais mon bouclier activé…

**O'Neill** : Oh… Évidemment, je comprends maintenant, je me disais bien… Gengis…machin chose… quand même c'était pas un rigolo…

**McKay **: Excusez moi…

**Carter **: C'est pas le moment Rodney !

Les coups portés aux portes du Tardis devenaient de plus en plus forts. Apophis devait se servir du canon Goa'uld, dix fois plus puissant que les lances jaffas. Les portes ne tiendraient plus longtemps…

**O'Neill **: (au Docteur) Idéalement, il faudrait combien de temps pour avoir assez de puissance ?

**Le Docteur :** Idéalement : une bonne journée…

**O'Neill :** Ok, on a pas une journée… une idée, quelqu'un ….

**McKay **: Si vous permettez…

**O'Neill **: Quelqu'un d'autre… Sam …

**Carter **: Désolée mon colonel, mais je ne vois pas comment on va s'en sortir…

**O'Neill **: Allons Carter nous ne sommes pas dans un cas désespéré, nous avons connus des situations encore plus difficiles que celles là!

**Teal'c** : Pas à ma connaissance!

**O'Neill :** Merci Teal'c! Vous me rassurez.

**Teal'c :** De rien O'Neill2

**McKay **: EXCUSEZ MOI ! Je crois que j'ai une idée…

**Carter **: Je crois que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui Rodney…

**McKay **: Mais je suis sûr qu'elle va marcher celle là…

**Carter **: Comme toutes les autres qui auraient dû marcher ?

Les portes commençaient à se fissurer. L'équipe prit position face à la porte, afin de retenir le plus longtemps les gardes jaffas qui tenteraient de passer.

McKay, seul à quelques mètres de la lance jaffa que Teal'c avait abandonnée au profit du P90, moins puissant mais plus rapide. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à McKay. Il s'approcha doucement et récupéra la lance. Il s'éloigna de la « ligne de front » et commença à démonter l'arme de Teal'c. Il en sorti un cristal. Il devait maintenant arriver à convaincre le Docteur de le laisser faire selon son idée. C'était la bonne. Il en était sûr !

**McKay **: Docteur…

**Le Docteur :** Docteur McKay… Que voulez vous ?

**McKay **: Voilà, votre problème vient du fait que vous n'arrivez pas à retrouver de la puissance assez vite pour nous permettre de nous défendre… Je n'ai pas tord…

**Le Docteur :** Jusque là, vous avez entièrement raison…

**McKay **: Donc si on trouvait un moyen d'accélérer le processus, on pourrait s'en sortir ?

**Le Docteur :** (suspicieux) Oui…

**McKay **: J'ai la solution !

McKay regardait le Docteur avec un large sourire. Cela rappela étrangement l'attitude de son compagnon avait lorsqu'il avait trouvé la solution à un problème.

**Le Docteur :** Oh, non, non, non… Vous ne touchez plus à mon Tardis…

Le sourire de McKay disparu aussitôt.

**McKay **: mais…

**Le Docteur :** NON !

**Rose **: Docteur, je penses que vous devriez le laissez essayer… je crois qu'il peut nous sortir de là… j'en ai la conviction… il a le même regard que vous quand vous êtes sur le point de changer les choses.

**Le Docteur :** Vous êtes sûre Rose… C'est notre dernière chance…

**Rose **: J'en suis sûre…

**Le Docteur :** (à McKay) Allez-y…

Il s'approcha de la console et fixa les éléments de contrôle.

**McKay **: Auriez vous une sorte de prise reliée au cœur de votre vaisseau… une sorte de prise d'alimentation de secours…

Le Docteur souleva une trappe et mis à jour un « trou » dans la console. Rodney sortit de sa poche le cristal et le porta au dessus de la prise et le glissa à l'intérieur. Le Cristal était plus petit que le trou, mais un processus de compatibilité se mit en place et le cristal prit la forme exacte de la prise. La colonne centrale s'illumina, et commença son va et vient.

**Le Docteur :** Brillant ! Docteur McKay, Vous êtes brillant !

Et il actionna le bouclier. Ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre du coté d'Apophis.

**Carter **: Que c'est-il passé, je croyais que la puissance maximale ne pourrait revenir qu'au bout d'un jour…

**Rose **: Rodney a été un génie ! Il a trouvé le moyen de multiplier la puissance en un rien de temps…

**Carter **: (incrédule) Mais… comment ?

**Le Docteur :** Avec un cristal… je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de cristal avant ! mais quelle puissance il dégage..

**Jackson, Carter, Teal'c et O'Neill **: Un cristal ?

Tous savaient d'où provenait ce cristal… il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où McKay avait pu s'en procurer un … Teal'c se retourna pour regarder son arme… elle gisait au sol, démantelée… inutilisable… Il s'avança vers McKay, furieux que celui-ci se soit servit sans rien dire et ait détruit son arme favorite.

**Jackson **: Teal'c, ne faites pas ce que je penses que vous allez faire…

**McKay **: (craintif) Et que croyez vous qu'il va faire ?

**O'Neill :** Teal'c, bien que cela soit particulièrement tentant, je me dois de vous demander de ne pas le faire…

**McKay **: Oui, c'est ça, ne le faites pas… je vous trouverai un nouveau cristal… je réparerai votre lance…

**Le Docteur :** Que diriez vous de retourner sur votre bonne vielle Terre ?

**Carter **: On peut ? Vraiment ?

**Le Docteur :** Oui, grâce au Docteur McKay, j'ai la puissance nécessaire… Alors Allons-y !

Et le Docteur actionna le levier de démarrage et tous furent secoués. Le Tardis se libéra du vortex terrien et se matérialisa au milieu de la salle d'embarquement du SGC. Il se précipita vers la sortie et passa la tête au travers de l'entrebâillement.

**Le Docteur :** On est arrivé ! Général Hammond, ravi de vous revoir !

**Hammond **: Moi de même Docteur… Et mes hommes ?

**O'Neill :** Général, tous là et au rapport.

**Hammond **: On verra ça plus tard Colonel… pour l'instant allez vous reposer…

: épisode DW 2x 05 : _The Rise of Cybermen_

tiré de l'épisode SG1 1x22 : _Dans le nid du Serpent_


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Après une bonne soirée de repos, et un débriefing dans les règles de l'art « made in US Air Force », Rose et le Docteur étaient

sortis prendre l'air. Ils furent rejoints par McKay et l'équipe SG1. Il était tard et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel..

**McKay **: Bon, sur ce… je vais vous laisser… on m'attend en zone 51…

**Rose **: Elle existe vraiment alors ? c'était pas du bluff… quand je vais dire ça à Mickey !

**O'Neill** : Secret Défense, Mlle Tyler, même dans votre monde, je pense…

**McKay **: (à Sam) Si je peux vous aider...

**Carter **: Je vous appellerai, merci.

**McKay **: Donc vous ne me détestez pas.

**Carter **: Possible. Dommage pour vous.

**McKay **: Pourquoi?

**Carter **: Vous m'attiriez davantage avant…

**McKay **: Vraiment? Hum…

Il sortit de sa poche une montre à gousset, il la tourna et la retourna sans l'ouvrir... la remis dans sa poche et et regarda l'heure à sa montre…

**McKay **: 23h45…

Et il parti en direction de la voiture qui l'attendait près de la sortie du complexe de Cheyenne Mountain.

**Le Docteur** : Drôle de personnage…

**Carter **: à qui le dites vous…

**Teal'c **: On le prend souvent pour un casse-nikta.

**Le Docteur** : (regardant Teal'c) Pieds ?

**Teal'c **: Non

**Le Docteur** : Ah …

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du SGC et ce fut au tour de Rose et du Docteur de faire leurs adieux à ceux qui les avaient aidé.

**Le Docteur** : Pour que l'on puisse retourner dans notre dimension il faut que nous empruntions votre vortex, en même temps que j'ouvrirai le mien…

**Carter **: Pas de problème, dites moi simplement à quel moment et ce sera fait.

Après les remerciements mutuels, Rose et le Docteur entrèrent dans le Tardis. Le Docteur entra les coordonnées de retour, la colonne centrale se mit en route, il actionna le haut parleur extérieur et demanda l'ouverture du vortex. A l'encrage du 7e et dernier chevron, Carter donna le feu vert au Docteur qui enclencha le générateur de voyage spatio-temporel. Le Tardis émit son bruit familier et disparut progressivement devant les yeux de leurs compagnons.

**Le Docteur** : (à travers le vortex) Merci, vous pouvez refermer votre vortex… on est de retour chez nous… Et … Au fait… Vous avez peut-être un Seigneur du Temps qui s'ignore chez vous aussi… Mais il pourrait bientôt faire parler de lui… Bye !

Et la communication fut coupée... Laissant SG1 sans voix.

**FIN**


	19. Fin alternative

**Fin alternative**

Après une bonne soirée de repos, et un débriefing dans les règles de l'art « made in Air Force », Rose et le Docteur étaient sortis prendre l'air. Ils furent rejoints par McKay et l'équipe SG1. Il était tard et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel..

**McKay **: Bon, sur ce… je vais vous laissez… on m'attend en zone 51…

**Rose **: Elle existe vraiment alors ? c'était pas du bluff… quand je vais dire ça à Mickey !

**O'Neill **: Secret Défense, Mlle Tyler, même dans votre monde, je pense…

**McKay **: (à Sam) Si je peux vous aider...

**Carter **: Je vous appellerai, merci.

**McKay **: Donc vous ne me détestez pas.

**Carter **: Possible. Dommage pour vous.

**McKay **: Pourquoi?

**Carter **: Vous m'attiriez davantage avant…

**McKay **: Vraiment? Hum… [1]

Il sortit de sa poche une montre à gousset, il la tourna et la retourna sans l'ouvrir... la remis dans sa poche et regarda l'heure à la montre qu'il portait au poignet…

**McKay **: 23h45…

Et il partit en direction de la voiture qui l'attendait près de la sortie du complexe de Cheyenne Mountain.

Le Docteur avait bien remarqué la montre à gousset que Rodney conservait dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il l'avait manipulée, sans vraiment la voir, le Docteur, lui, n'avait pu défaire ses yeux des symboles gravés sur le couvercle. Des cercles et des courbes se juxtaposant, se croisant… elle lui avait paru très familière… Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser pourquoi … C'était la réplique exacte de la sienne… celle qui permettait de conserver son « état et sa mémoire » de Timelord lorsqu'il était contraint de devenir « humain » …

Il se demandait si cela n'était qu'une hallucination, si son cerveau ne lui jouait pas un tour des plus malicieux… Mais il se remémora le fait que ce monde n'avait pas de « Docteur » … Et si… Non… Impossible… et pourtant… McKay avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un Timelord : Il est hyperactif, parle beaucoup et a une pincette de génie [2]… Mais devait-il lui dire ? Devait-il lui révéler sa « vraie » personnalité ? Ainsi que tous les problèmes qui en découlaient ? En avait-il le droit ?

**Le Docteur** : Docteur McKay ?

Rodney se retourna alors qu'il allait monter dans la voiture.

**McKay **: Oui Docteur ?

**Le Docteur** : Pourriez- vous rester un moment ?

Rose, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c et O'Neill regardèrent le Docteur d'un air étonné. Pourquoi lui demandait-il de rester ?

**Rose **: Docteur, il y a un problème ?

**Le Docteur** : Auriez-vous un endroit où je pourrais discuter en privé avec le Docteur McKay ?

**Carter **: Vous pouvez prendre une des pièces réservées aux « invités »…

**Le Docteur** : Merci.

Ils prirent la direction de la porte d'entrée du SGC et descendirent au niveau –24. Le Docteur et McKay laissèrent les autres dans l'ascenseur et longèrent le couloir menant aux quartiers VIP. Ils entrèrent dans la première salle.

**McKay **: Que ce passe t-il Docteur ?

**Le Docteur** : Docteur McKay, je suis désolé... je suis vraiment désolé…

**McKay **: Vous commencez à me faire peur Docteur…

**Le Docteur** : Rodney… Pouvez vous me donner votre montre.

**McKay **: Ma … ?

**Le Docteur** : Oui, votre montre…

McKay, qui ne voyait pas où le Docteur voulait en venir, commença à défaire la montre qu'il portait au poignet, mais le Docteur l'arrêta immédiatement.

**Le Docteur** : Non, pas celle là, celle qui est dans votre poche.

Très surprit, McKay porta sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Il fut presque surprit d'y trouver une montre à gousset, semblant dater de l'époque de son grand-père… mais cette sensation s'évacua immédiatement. Il avait certes, la montre dans les mains, mais son regard semblait passer au travers de l'objet.

**Le Docteur**: C'est une très belle montre que vous avez là… Je peux la voir de plus près ?

**McKay **: Oh, ce n'est qu'une vieille relique.

**Le Docteur** : Où l'avez-vous eue ? [3]

**McKay **: Je ne sais pas, je l'ai toujours eue, je pense… elle doit être dans la famille depuis des générations…

_Dans la salle de repos …_

**Rose **: Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire…

**Teal'c** : En effet, Rose Tyler !

**Rose **: Vous n'avez pas la possibilité de les « espionner » ?

**Carter **: Si, bien sûr, mais ce ne serait pas très « bien », non ?

**Rose **: Allez, Sam, Daniel, Colonel… je suis sûr que vous êtes aussi curieux que moi… il n'a jamais fait ça auparavant… et il avait un air tellement froid et soucieux…

Sam regarda son supérieur… après quelques secondes d'hésitation, O'Neill accepta et ils partirent vers le labo de Sam, duquel ils auraient accès aux vidéos de surveillance du quartier VIP.

Une image apparue sur l'écran. Rodney McKay était assis sur le lit présent dans la salle, et le Docteur lui faisait face sur une chaise. Apparemment, McKay tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

**Rose **: On peut avoir le son ?

**Carter **: J'y travaille Rose !

Deux secondes plus tard, la voix du Docteur se fit entendre par les haut-parleurs.

_**Le Docteur**__ : L'avez-vous déjà ouverte ?_

_**McKay **__: Pourquoi ça ? Elle est cassée._

_**Le Docteur**__ : Comment le savez vous si vous ne l'avez jamais ouverte ?_

_**McKay **__: Elle est coincée, elle est vieille… [4]_

**Rose **: De quoi ils parlent ? Qu'est-ce qui est censé être cassé ?

_**Le Docteur**__: Si je vous disais que je peux vous donner une nouvelle vie, une vie pleine d'aventures, de voyages, une vie qui vous donnerait accès à toutes les informations et savoirs de l'univers. Une vie qui répondrait à toutes les questions que vous vous posez… à toutes les questions que le monde se pose… _

**Rose **: Mais de quoi il parle ?

**Jackson **: Shhh… regardez, les mains de Rodney…

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers les mains de l'homme assis, presque prostré en face du Docteur… de l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains, sortait une sorte de pieuvre de lumière dont les tentacules s'enroulaient autour du corps de Rodney…

**O'Neill** : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Déclanchez l'alarme anti-intrusion.

**Rose **: Non… attendez… si cela avait été dangereux, je suis sûre que le Docteur aurait déjà agit contre elle …

_**Le Docteur**__ : Rodney… avez-vous comprit ce que je vous ais dit… _

_**McKay **__: Oui, Docteur… _

_**Le Docteur : **__ Avez-vous mesuré que bien que ce que je vous ais dit soit très tentant, cela s'accompagne de son lot d'inconvénients… de son lot de « malédictions » … _

_**McKay **__: Racontez moi tout depuis le début… _

Le Docteur commença par lui raconter sa propre existence, ses voyages, ses peines et ses joies, ses aventures, les dangers qu'elles avaient représentées pour lui, mais aussi pour les peuples rencontrés.

Rose, de l'autre coté de l'écran, en avait les larmes aux yeux… Daniel était fasciné par ce qu'il entendait, tout comme Sam. O'Neill et Teal'c s'étaient installés à l'écart, en attendant …

_**Le Docteur**__ : Rodney, Avez-vous comprit qui vous êtes réellement ? _

_**McKay **__: Je crois que je commence à comprendre, oui… je … je suis… Vous !_

**Rose **: Quoi ?

**Jackson **: Quoi ?

**Carter **: Quoi ?

**O'Neill :** Quoi quoi ? qu'y a-t-il ?

Au moment où Rodney avait réalisé qui il était, il appuya mécaniquement sur le bouton d'ouverture de la montre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Sur l'écran, L'équipe SG vit une des choses les plus étonnantes qu'elle ait jamais vue… Rose quand à elle, commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait… cela lui rappelait une expérience presque similaire qu'elle avait vécu quelques temps auparavant…

**Rose **: C'est un Seigneur du Temps… oh, mon dieu… Rodney est un Timelord…

**Carter **: Pardon ?

**O'Neill** : Vous plaisantez…

**Rose **: non, je ne plaisante pas Colonel…

_Dans la pièce VIP_

La lumière englobait maintenant tout le corps de Mckay, libérant toute la mémoire et les souvenirs contenus en elle, récrivant le code génétique de Rodney, lui redonnant ses caractéristiques particulières de Timelord. Un flot de connaissances, de savoirs, de souvenirs le submergeait… Tout lui revenait en mémoire, son nom, sa planète, sa famille, son histoire, ses aventures, ses joies et ses peines, ses amis et compagnons disparus, perdus à jamais…

**McKay **: Ohhhh… Je me souviens de tout Docteur…

La lumière se dispersa d'elle-même, La montre était redevenue une simple montre à gousset… Le Docteur regardait McKay... Il attendait qu'il ait reprit ses esprits pour lui poser LA question…

**Le Docteur** : Dites moi qui vous êtes…

Mais au moment où il allait lui réponde, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître l'équipe SG1 au complet accompagnée de Rose…

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps levèrent les yeux en même temps. Le visage du Docteur était serin, mais laissait deviner une trace d'anxiété, celui de McKay était plus marqué, on pouvait y lire un mélange de peur, de tristesse et ce quelque chose que Rose connaissait, pour l'avoir déjà vu dans le regard de son Docteur, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à traduire… une sorte de sagesse millénaire…

**McKay **: Je suis le Docteur, Je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Je viens de la planète Gallifrey dans la constellation de Kasterborous, j'ai 903 ans… et… je sais tout sur tout …

**O'Neill** : Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ici ?

**Le Docteur** : Votre McKay est en fait un Seigneur du temps, tout comme moi… Vous vous rappelez que vous m'aviez dit ne pas avoir de « version » de moi dans ce monde ? Et bien c'est qu'il s'était transformé en humain, sûrement pour se cacher de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un…

**Jackson **: Comment ça, transformé en humain ?

**Le Docteur**: Les Timelords ont la possibilité de réécrire leur ADN afin de se fondre dans la population de la planète qu'ils ont choisie, afin de se cacher… Vous voyez cette montre ? Et bien c'est à l'intérieur de cet objet que nous « sauvegardons » nos données, si vous voulez … On y transfère nos particularités et nos souvenirs, et une machine transforme notre ADN. Le seul souci, c'est que tous nos souvenirs et connaissances sont également stockés à l'intérieur, et qu'un filtre de perception nous empêche de l'ouvrir. On a toujours la montre, mais c'est comme si on ne l'avait pas, on ne la voit pas, et si on la voit, on l'oublie aussitôt. C'est pour ça que la plupart du temps, ce « secret » est partagé avec une autre personne, qui, le cas échéant, face à un danger, ou si le besoin de se cacher n'est plus, peut ouvrir la montre pour nous et nous faire « réapparaître » en notre « nous » initial. Mais apparemment, pour « votre » Docteur, soit, il a été obligé de se transformer seul, soit son ou sa compagne…

**McKay **: … elle est morte… elle s'appelait Blanche… c'était une jeune fille que j'avais recueillie sur la planète Barcelona, celle des chiens sans truffe… sa famille avait été massacrée par les cybermen qui avaient envahi leur monde… c'était la seule survivante d'un village… Après les avoir vaincu, je l'ai emmenée avec moi. Lors d'un voyage, la « famille de sang » nous a détecté et nous a poursuivi… je n'avais pas d'autre choix… je me suis transformé en humain et nous nous sommes installés sur Terre. C'était dans les années 1990, je crois… Le Tardis m'a inventé une histoire, un passé, une famille, un métier… puis il s'est mis en veille, pour ne pas se faire détecté.

**Rose **: Qu'est-il arrivé à Blanche ?

**McKay **: Suicide… avec mes réminiscences, j'avais pu lui trouver un emploi, là où je travaillais avant d'intégrer la zone 51… Elle était mon assistante… tout se passait très bien… jusqu'au jour où j'ai intégré le programme Stargate. L'Air Force n'a pas accepté qu'elle m'accompagne, et malgré ses réticences et ses supplications de ne pas la quitter, que je ne comprends que maintenant, je suis parti. J'étais un homme plein de prétention, ambitieux, fier et la modestie ne faisait pas partie de mes qualités… Je l'ai abandonné à son sort, sur une planète qui n'était pas la sienne, où elle n'avait aucun repère… J'ai apprit, un an après, qu'elle avait mis fin à ses jours, et qu'elle m'avait désigné comme "héritier". On m'a fait parvenir ses affaires, dans lesquelles il y avait un paquet à mon nom. Dedans, il y avait une lettre et la montre. Elle m'expliquait que ce n'était pas ma faute, qu'il ne fallait pas se sentirt coupable, et que la montre était celle de mon grand père et que je devais la garder. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je l'ai fait…

**Rose **: Je suis désolée…

**McKay **: Merci...

**Carter **: Ceci explique beaucoup de choses... Pourquoi vous étiez si intelligent, et comment vous en saviez autant sur les vortex et les voyages trans-planétaires entre autre…

**McKay **: Oui…

**Le Docteur** : Une dernière question… Savez vous où est votre Tardis ?

**McKay **: Hmm… Il doit être en Louisiane, à la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'est là que nous sommes arrivés la première fois… et, nous l'avons laissé dans le quartier français, et grâce au circuit caméléon, il a prit la forme d'un lampadaire. Il doit toujours y être…

**Rose **: Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?

**McKay **: Je crois que je vais reprendre du service Mademoiselle Tyler, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais avant… c'est l'heure de manger…

**Jackson **: Y'a des choses qui n'ont pas changé…

Et il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit par SG1 et, fermant la marche, par Rose et le Docteur…

Le Docteur « McKay », n'avait pas réellement changé pour SG1, il parlait toujours autant et étalait sa science et ses connaissances… seul changement, il aurait maintenant raison à chaque fois... Et du premier coup, et n'avait plus son air supérieur et dédaigneux qu'ils lui connaissaient.

Tout en discutant, plus particulièrement avec Carter, il continuait à avancer sans regarder où il mettait les pieds, et ne vit pas les escaliers arriver devant lui. Il manqua la première marche et dévala les escaliers la tête la première jusqu'à l'étage inférieur… Tout le monde fut cloué sur place… le premier à réagir fut le Docteur qui se précipita au bas des marches, pour vérifier l'état de santé de son « double ».

**Carter **: (via son talkie) Une équipe médicale dans le couloir B24 !

Les autres étaient descendus et entourait le corps de McKay. Il ouvrit les yeux, il avait de la peine à parler et à bouger…

**McKay **: C'est ironique… non ? À peine je retrouve mon « moi » Timelord, que je dois déjà en changer… pour la … 9e fois…

**Jackson **: En changer ? Il délire, c'est pas bon… Rodney… tenez le coup, les médecins arrivent…

**Le Docteur** : Pas besoin de médecins, Docteur Jackson… Ecartez vous, et laissez le faire…

**Carter **: Mais…

**Rose **: Ayez confiance Sam… il va s'en tirer, mais vous aurez peut-être une surprise…

**Carter, Teal'c, jackson et O'Neill **: Une surprise ?

**Le Docteur**: (en laissant Rodney) : Bonne chance… (à Rose) J'espère ne pas finir de la même façon...

**McKay **: à tout de suite !

Des gerbes de lumières aveuglantes s'échappèrent de ses mains et sa tête… Rose, même si elle venait d'assister à une régénération, était encore un peu effrayée par ce processus… SG1, eux étaient pétrifiés d'appréhension… Le Docteur regardait, curieux de l'apparence qu'il allait prendre…

Petit à petit, tel un morphing de cinéma, le visage de Rodney laissait la place à un visage plus mince, plus svelte, plus…

**Rose **: Oh, mon Dieu…

**Carter **: C'est impossible…

**Jackson **: Docteur… c'est … incroyable…

C'était une copie conforme du Docteur de Rose qui se tenait debout devant eux …

**McKay **: Salut ! Ok… nouvelles dents… c'est bizarre… où en étais-je ? oh.. oui… exact… Dîner ! [5]

Et il s'éloigna du groupe en direction du réfectoire, les laissant sur place, abasourdis et méduses, à l'exception du Docteur, sur le visage duquel, on pouvait apercevoir un sourire se dessiner…

**THE END**

[1] Répliques de l'épisode SG1 5x14 : _« 48 Hours »_

[2] Dédicace à Rhumer

[3] Dialogues tirés de DW 3x11 – Utopia.

[4] Idem

[5] Référence à l'épisode du Children in Need 2005


End file.
